


Blood Moon Mania

by Gemsom



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Crossdressing, Demons, First Kiss, First Time, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemsom/pseuds/Gemsom
Summary: Tom has been pursuing Star for months. He’s been incessantly begging her to join him at the Blood Moon Ball. Star has seen the underworld parties, and she doesn’t want to go. To sooth Tom, she offers to send her good friend Princess Turdina in her place.Tom hopes Star may change her mind if he shows Turdina a good time, but Tom finds Marco incredibly charming in his disguise.When their souls are bound at the Blood Moon Ball, Tom finds himself tied to the man that he thought was his romantic rival. He’s determined to break the bond, but Marco is quickly changing his mind.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 192
Kudos: 735





	1. The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> **[Warning:]** First chapter contains some canon-typical cringiness. I have done my best to mitigate the cringe factor, and I hope it shows. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins.

Star paced slowly back and forth in front of the window in her room. Her brow was furrowed as she typed furiously into her compact mirror. Marco watched calmly from where he sat at the foot of her bed. He’d been watching her barely contain nervous energy for several minutes now.

Marco sighed, leaning forward and putting his chin in his hands. “Star, are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“TOM!” Star blurted out suddenly. She swung her arms in a wide arch in an explosive show of exasperation. She hadn’t calmed down at all since graduation.

“Demon, ex-boyfriend Tom?” Marco questioned with another sigh.

Of course it would be her demon, ex-boyfriend Tom. The guy had been persistently hounding them for weeks, and it was only getting worse. He seemed to pop up anywhere they went, and, even when trying to control his temper, Tom was a fiery force of persistence.

“YES!” Star moved to flop down on the bed next to her best friend. Her blond hair fell in a wide halo around her hair as she stared up at the ceiling. “He just won’t leave me alone. I guess they’re having a ‘Blood Moon Ball,’ and he really wants me to go with him.”

Star slumped as though all the energy were suddenly draining out of her. “I love a party, and normally, I would go! But he’s been so _impossible_ … I just know he’s up to something.”

“He’s still a friend, but I just don’t know how to deal with him right now.” Star groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

Marco frowned as he looked her over.

This was really bothering her. She’d been swinging between anger and dejection ever since Tom had first shown up at their school to beg her to join him at his dance. That had been weeks ago, just before their high school graduation, and the guy seemed to pop up more and more often as the weeks went by.

“I don’t think you need to do anything else. Just keep turning him down, and, when he’s ready, maybe you can be friends again?” Marco suggested. He leaned back until he lay flat against the bed. He couldn’t understand why Star wanted to maintain her friendship with Tom if he drove her so crazy. Maybe there was more to the guy than he’d seen.  
  
“The point is… I can’t go, _but_ I have an idea!” Star’s exhausted voice returned to it’s usually sing-song, excitable pitch. She sat up and turned to Marco with on, sudden movement. Beautiful, golden hair swirled around her face as she faced him. Her eyes were narrowed with poorly concealed mischief.

Marco’s eyes narrowed a fraction to match. Her ideas rarely ended well for him. “What is it?”

“Well, I can’t go, but a friend could go for me! _And_ if Tom spent some time with someone else, maybe he would realize that there were other fish in the sea, you know?” Star began. Marco nodded his head slowly in understanding.

“You think he’s just been fixated on you?” Marco questioned.

“Yeah! Exactly! I know you still have all of your Princess Turdina stuff, right? You were a very convincing princess. Super pretty,” Star began. She was already sitting up in bed. Her excited eyes searched the room, as though she might find some trace of Turdina’s things already sitting out.  
  
Marco sat bolt upright. “Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! _Tom hates my guts_!”

“But you love dressing up! It will be just fine! Tom will behave if I send one of my friends with him, and you would have a great time,” Star attempts to convince. Her lips were still quirked in a mischievous smile. Her eyes were bright with excitement as she leaned close to Marco.  
  
“Why would I enjoy it?” Marco asked, arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, it’ll be cool! They have lava and blood fountains, and all of that ‘metal’ stuff you like. Besides, you’re always looking for reasons to dress up as Turdina.” Star spoke a mile a minute in her enthusiasm. It was incredibly hard to turn her down when she looked so happy with her idea.

“Tom would definitely recognize me, Star. There is no way this is going to work. I think he wants me dead.”

“Dead? Don’t be silly, Marco. Tom is a nice guy,” Star argued. Her tone lifted just a little bit toward the end - the way it often did when she was trying to convince him of something she wasn’t quite sure about. What evidence did she have that Tom was a nice guy? He’d done nothing but snap in Marco’s direction since the beginning - not that Marco had been especially welcoming either.

“No, Star,” Marco answered firmly.  
  
“Just say that Turdina is related to Marco if he asks,” Star suggested. Marco could already feel himself wavering. He hadn’t ever seen a demon party before, and Star would come get him if things got hairy or uncomfortable.

Marco sighed, tilted his head just a little bit. He brushed his fingers nervously through his hair. “Um… Are you really sure this is a good idea?”

“Yeeeeaaaah~” Star answered, lifting her compact again. Her fingers worked furiously over the little buttons again. “Which is good, because I already told him that Princess Turdina would definitely go to his party!”

“Wait! When is this ball?” Marco questioned, suddenly in a bit of a panic. How could she have told Tom already? Had it been that obvious that he would cave?

“Two hours from now,” Star answered easily.

“TWO HOURS?! It takes longer than that to put on Turdina’s face! What if Tom’s early?! What am I going to wear?” Marco looked anxiously at the clock. He was trying to remember where he’d put Turdina’s makeup. He wasn’t sure he could do this. It was lying, and he didn’t even have enough time to look the part. Tom was going to broil him!

“Relax, I’ll help you with magic,” Star promised. She was grinning far too widely as she lifted her wand. Marco backed away anxiously, but she was already casting some ridiculous new spell to help him into his female persona.

* * *

An hour later, Marco was in full makeup and a gown. His hair was pulled back into the usual Turdina ponytail, but it had been styled into thick chocolate curls that framed his face beautifully. It was tied in a brilliant, red ribbon.

His makeup was dark and dramatic. It didn’t seem like something Star would pick herself, but she seemed to feel bold about dressing up Marco. The dress he wore was a black and red gown with rich detail. He was glad that there weren’t too many frills, but he couldn’t help but feel that Star had dressed him to match Tom on purpose.

Marco looked at himself in the mirror again. He did look incredibly different with his eyes rimmed in black and hair cascading around his face. He hated to admit that he was wrong, but there was a good chance this would work. The new corset especially had helped make him look extraordinarily feminine.

He was still fretting at his reflection when the air started to heat around them. Marco lifted his head, eyes widening a fraction as fire filled the room. A massive elevator rose on the balcony. The doors open and Tom stepped forward.  
  
He looked especially handsome today. Tom was already otherworldly attractive with his lavender skin, three eyes, horns, and fanged smile. Marco was a little ashamed of how much that look had affected him the first time he’d seen Tom. His crush had been unfortunately short-lived when Tom had shown himself to be a jealous, spiteful jerk.

Tom stepped forward with lovely, even strides. “Star…? Star! You look lovely this evening. Are you sure you don’t want to come with me? I’d show you a good time.” Tom’s lips quirked as he looked Star over hopefully.

“I’m not coming with you, Tom, but Princess Turdina is ready to go,” Star offered. She gestured toward her friend, but Tom didn’t even glance over.

“Please, Star. We can all go? It’ll be fun. Can’t you imagine it? All three of us in a group. No pressure and all that,” Tom offered. His voice softened with affection as he waited for Star to answer.

“I’ll tell you what. If Turdina says it’s going well and she’s having a good time, I’ll consider joining in later,” Star offered. She reached out to pat Tom’s shoulder, then turned him to face Marco.

Marco blushed darkly as Tom finally began to look him over. The demon looked a little bit stricken as all three eyes looked Marco up and down. He seemed to collect himself, then offered his hand to Marco. “Princess Turdina…? It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tom Lucitor.”

Marco forced an awkward smile and gently took his hand. He did his best to soften his voice in the most natural way possible. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Turdina.”

Tom’s smile became more genuine as he shook Marco’s hand.

He glanced over his shoulder. “Star, are you sure?”

Star sighed and pushed on Tom’s shoulders. “Go!”

Tom chuckled at Star’s gentle push. The sound was rich and light. It was much more attractive than anything Marco had heard from him before.

Tom was surprisingly gentle as he helped Turdina into the elevator. Marco allowed the demon to hold his hand to steady him as he stepped inside and took a seat. Tom waited until Marco was seated and comforted before he joined him.

Tom smiled and waved to Star as the elevator closed and began to descend, but the demon’s demeanor shifted as soon as the doors were shut. Tom crossed his arms and tapped his foot anxiously. He stared at the floor and fretted.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment until Tom finally asked, “Why didn’t Star want to come?” His voice was quiet and rumbly, as though he were deeply disappointed and sulking.

Marco fretted a moment, then sighed. “Tom… I’m just not sure Star is into you.”

“But she loves parties!” Tom argued. He lifted his head, brow furrowing with displeasure. His expression dropped further and further until he looked absolutely depressed.

“I made this carriage for her…” Tom admitted weakly. He sighed softly, looking to the side. “I planned the entire Blood Moon Ball for her.”

“Maybe that’s the problem. That’s a lot of pressure to put on her,” Marco admitted. His shoulders slumped just a bit. He did feel just a little bad for Tom. It did seem like he’d put a lot of work into trying to reconcile with Star, but he couldn’t change her feelings.

Marco glanced up as he heard a thunk. Tom had tilted his head back against the wall behind him. His horns had made loud contact. He seemed to shrink in on himself with a long sigh.

Marco anxiously tugged on one of his curls. He seemed to think a moment, then reached out and gingerly placed a hand on Tom’s shoulder. “I think she knows, but I will let her know how strongly you feel. I just think you should remember that relationships go both ways.”

Tom lifted his head and offered Turdina a genuine smile. He rested a hand gently over Marco’s. “Thanks… Star just means a lot to me. You have to know how exciting it was to meet someone who wasn’t afraid of me. Someone who’s warm and kind. She really is everything that someone could want in a demon’s mate.”

Marco gently squeezed Tom’s shoulder in an attempt to sooth him. “Tom, you are a very attractive guy. You can find someone who’s excited to spend time with you,” Marco promised.

Tom smiled just a bit. “You mean someone who wasn’t forced to come with me, because her friend didn’t want to go?”

Marco laughed awkwardly and shook his head. Curls fluttered around his face, but Marco couldn’t see the way Tom’s eyes followed the movement.“No! I want to go as long as it’s going to be cool. I’m expecting a real underworld event!”

Tom flushed. He glanced away, looking sheepish. His red eyes narrowed with poorly concealed shame. “Well… I’ll admit that I may have dulled down the usual demonic ambiance to impress Star this year.”

Marco smirked into his hand. He really should have known. “I’m sure it’ll be fine whatever it is.”

Tom swallowed. He glanced about the cabin. His left foot tapped with nervous energy. “Some of the demons were rather disappointed.”

“Well, it’s not too late. We could liven it up?” Marco offered shyly. Discussing all of Tom’s feelings made Marco feel badly for presenting himself as someone else. Tom seemed to need someone to confide in. It was probably a bad idea to become his confidant if Marco couldn’t keep Tom’s trust after, but he wanted to help.

Tom’s smile grew wide and genuine. The demon took Marco’s hand in his and gently squeezed. Marco was shocked to find that Tom’s fingers were soft in his. They were also incredibly warm. Marco wished the man hadn’t been so jealous. They might have been good friends.

“Thank you…” Tom paused a moment, then glanced up a little guiltily.

“What was your name…? Turdina?” Tom paused, nose wrinkling. “Man, that sounds awful.”

Marco blushed darkly and glanced to the side. “How about just Dina?”

“Oh gosh… That was really rude of me, wasn’t it?” Tom’s eyes widened a bit. A blush started to spread over his cheeks as well. He was showing a lot more emotion than Marco was used to.

“No. It’s not my favorite name either. I guess I’m overdue for a nickname,” Marco admitted. He offered Tom a small smile. He hoped it might relax the demon, and it seemed to be working. He could see the tension leaving Tom’s shoulders.

Marco’s eyes kept flickering down to their joined hands. Tom’s touch seemed to get warmer the longer their hands remained linked. Marco’s blush deepened, and he desperately hoped his foundation would hide the worst of it.

* * *

Marco wasn’t sure exactly how long they were at it, but it felt like it took hours to demonize the damn ball. Still, it was a lot of fun. By the time they were done, the place looked like the cover of an eighties metal band album - something that delighted Tom.

Some of the scenes they’d helped put together looked horrific, but everyone involved was willing and enjoying themselves. Marco was still a bit hesitant to be doused in blood himself, but he was glad everyone was having a good time.

Tom was exhausted, but he was grinning from ear to ear as they sat side-by-side. “I should ask Star to set me up with her friends more often. You know, free labor and all.” Tom glanced at Marco, tilting his head to the side with a smirk. The expression revealed one, charming fang, and Marco couldn’t help but smile back.  
  
The moon was already high in the sky, and everyone seemed to be dancing.

“You know, the least a guy could do is reward free labor with a dance.” Marco smiled back, but Tom seemed to wilt at his words. He glanced up at the ceiling and sighed loudly.

“The Blood Moon will rise soon. It’s the height of the party,” Tom explained. His dejection had mellowed into sad acceptance. The sound of it was building an uncomfortable ache in Marco’s chest.

Marco’s brow furrowed. “Blood Moon? Were you hoping Star would be here by now?”

“Um… Well, yeah. It’s kind of a tradition. A lot of couples dance together under the Blood Moon. It’s um… Well, it’s hard to explain, but it might tell me if we really belong together or not.” Tom rubbed the back of his head.  
  
The demon looked incredibly tired. He’d ditched his dress jacket while working to get the party up-to-snuff. It really was a shame that he’d worked so hard and wouldn’t get the chance to dance with Star.  
  
“Um… I could call her, if you want. I don’t know if she’ll come,” Marco admitted, fiddling anxiously with his compact. He hadn’t expected Tom to be such genuinely good company. He wished he could do something to cheer the demon up, but he wasn’t sure what to do.

“No, that’s okay.” Tom offered Turdina a soft smile. “Come on, I owe you a dance.”  
  
Tom got to his feet and bowed low while charmingly offering his hand. Marco felt himself blushing again. He supposed Tom really was a prince. Marco had never seen him act like one, so he’d never thought much of it.  
  
Hesitantly, he placed his hand in Tom’s offered one. The demon was grinning when he lifted his head. He pulled Marco to his feet and led him to the dance floor.  
  
Marco’s blushing only got worse. Tom could definitely see it through the foundation by now, but the demon didn’t seem to mind. The man set a firm hand against Marco’s lower back, and Marco felt himself relaxing as Tom guided him across the floor.  
  
Marco was smiling up at the demon. He couldn’t help himself. It felt nice to let someone lead for a change. Tom’s hand was incredibly warm and grounding against the small of his back. The demon hadn’t stopped smiling back since they started. He seemed to be cheering up in a hurry.

The demon spun him in a graceful circle, then pulled Marco close to his chest as red light flooded the room. Marco hadn’t realized that the light had centered itself on them as Tom led him around the room. The demon’s grin grew wider as they moved around the room.  
  
Marco’s chest felt tight. Something felt different - strange. He couldn’t see anyone else. His eyes were focused unnaturally on Tom, but he felt safe - _relaxed_. Tom never faulted, but he pulled Marco continuously closer. Marco leaned into the demon’s warmth.

The gentle hand on his back became a firm arm wrapped around his middle as Tom drew Marco flush against his chest. His expression had lost all traces of disappointment. Instead, it had softened into an unusually tender smile as he led Marco back to the center of the dance floor.

The light began to narrow and then fade. When the music ended, Marco found himself wrapped tightly in Tom’s arms at the center of the dance floor, their bodies pressed close together. Marco glanced up at the moon, which had lost it’s red glow.  
  
Before his eyes could flicker back to Tom, the demon’s lips were on his. Marco’s eyes widened in shock as the demon lifted a hand to cradle Marco’s head, tilting him back for better access.  
  
Marco made a soft noise of surprise. He braced his hands against Tom’s chest. He had intended to pull away, but then he felt Tom’s chest rumble with a soft purr. The demon’s head tilted just a bit, slotting their mouths together, and Marco melted.  
  
His eyes fluttered shut and his hands slid up Tom’s chest until his arms were wrapped around Tom’s neck.  
  
Marco only jumped a bit when Tom’s tongue slid experimentally into his mouth. He hummed softly, his fingers sliding into Tom’s hair. Had it always been this soft? It had never looked as soft as it felt sliding between his fingers.

Tom pulled away, his cheeks flushed a deep lavender. His body still rumbled with a deep purr of contentment. “Dina, would you like to-“

Whatever Tom had meant to say was interrupted by a loud gasp from the gallery. “MARCO!”

Star was stomping toward them in a rush. She gripped Marco by the wrist and jerked him away from Tom.  
  
“Tom, I don’t know what you were planning there, but you can’t just make out with Marco!” Star bristled as she addressed the demon, her eyes narrowed with irritation.

Tom looked stricken, his eyes widening a fraction as he looked between them. “Um… Marco?”

Marco glanced to the side, and nodded slowly. 

“MARCO?!” Tom snarled. His purring turned into a low snarl of rage. Fire began to pour from his body as he pointed at the boy who’d been by his side all evening. Before he could do anything, Star lifted her wand and froze him in place.

Marco sputtered, eyes wide with surprise, but Star only sighed in exasperation.

“You haven’t changed at all, Tom…” Star muttered bitterly as she opened a portal and pushed Turdina through it. She took a moment to shake her head before she followed her friend through the portal - ignoring the cheers from the demons at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> I struggled with the decision on whether or not to post this. 
> 
> I know this fandom is pretty quiet since the show ended, and this story is well outside my comfort zone - but I couldn't get it out of my head. The Blood Moon idea is just too tasty, and I have always been a fan of mating bonds and slow-building affection.
> 
> Let me know what you all think!
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


	2. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes back what's his, and attempts to explain the situation to Marco.

“Oh, Marco… I am so sorry,” Star muttered as she helped Marco out of his gown. Her voice was soft with genuine regret, and she was taking unusual care. It seemed like her typical energy had bled out of her. “I didn’t think that Tom would do anything like that.”  
  
“It’s alright, Star,” Marco promised as he slipped into his warmest, fuzzies pair of pajamas. He felt awful, but not because of the kiss. The guilt of lying to Tom eating him alive. The comforting softness of his pajamas was already helping, but Marco wished things had gone differently.

“Honestly, it was a lot of fun until that part at the end.” Marco lifted his hand to gently brush his fingers against his lower lip.

“Awww, Marco! You got it for Tom?” Star questioned, leaning over to get a better look at his face. The makeup remover had taken away all his cover, and he was clearly blushing.

“Um… Well, I don’t know about that, but, as far as first kisses go, that was pretty great. I mean, kissing an incredibly hot demon in the middle of the dance floor makes for a great story. There was even a little bit of tongue,” Marco mused. 

“Wait… Your FIRST kiss?! The first one _ever_?!” Star questioned. Her usual energy was coming back in full force.  
  
“Well, yeah,” Marco admitted sheepishly. He lifted a hand to muss the hair at the back of his head in his embarrassment.

“You had never been kissed before?” She leaned closer, eyes widened with shock an excitement. “I can’t believe we’ve never talked about this!”

Marco’s blush darkened. He pulled his legs up onto the bed to that he could hide his face in his knees. “I think we have to apologize to Tom.”

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” Star hurried to deny. She got to her feet and made her way across the room. “I don’t know what that was all about, but Tom was definitely up to something.”

Once she was out of sight, Marco got to his feet and began to pace slowly from left to right.

“Star, he planned that party for you. He even built the carriage that carried us to the underworld.” Marco relaxed slowly. “He was a real gentlemen most of the night. I had a good time, and I think you should talk to him. Maybe try to work things out?”

“I get it, Marco! I dated Tom, and I really liked him then… But he takes things too far! I think we should protect the house until we figure out what he was up to,” Star insisted from where she was digging around in the closet - seemingly looking for something.

“I just wish Tom and I could have been friends,” Marco muttered. He paused in his pacing to look out the window. The window was open, and he had been enjoying the cool breeze coming through. But now if felt… Warm?

“Don’t be so sure.” The voice behind him was deep with irritation and immediately familiar.

Marco jumped in surprise. He turned toward the demon with wide eyes. Marco hadn’t even noticed the column of fire appearing at the center of the room. A maelstrom like that had no business being so quiet.

“Tom?” Marco questioned.

He was pretty sure he heard Star calling after them, but Marco didn’t have much of a chance to react before he was pulled against Tom’s firm chest for the umpteenth time that night. He expected it to hurt when the column of fire enveloped them, but he only felt the same pleasant warmth he’d been feeling all evening.

* * *

When the flames dissipated, Marco found himself in a darkened room. Even without the lights, he could tell it was richly decorated. The room was covered in ornate moldings, and, at the far wall, there a canopy bed covered in plush pillows. A fireplace roared to life on the opposite wall and bathed the room in low light.

Marco was still pressed firmly against Tom. The demon’s hands were so warm that Marco could feel the heat of Tom’s palm through his shirt. “Um… Is this your room?” Maro questioned, daring to break the silence first.

Tom shrugged and looked off to the side so that he wouldn’t have to look into Marco’s eyes. “It’s kind of my room…? A room at one of our summer houses, anyway. We couldn’t go back to the palace. Star will look there first.”  
  
Marco lifted his hands and gently pushed on Tom’s chest to put some distance between them. “Please don’t murder me. I’m really sorry I tricked you.”

Tom’s chest vibrated with a low growl under Marco’s fingers. The demon turned to face him again. His eyes were over-bright with rage, and cast a faint glow over Marco’s face. “Then why did you do it?”  
  
Marco shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. “Well, Star really wanted you to get over her, and… I don’t think she really believed you’d be into Turdina, but maybe she thought you needed someone to talk things out with?”  
  
Tom’s eyes narrowed. Marco could still feel the growl rumbling under his fingers, but it was so quiet now that Marco could barely hear it.  
  
“I am really sorry, Tom. I didn’t mean to hurt you…” Marco’s eyes lowered until they were focused on his hands instead of Tom’s glowing eyes. “I really did have a great time. I just wish I’d been there under different circumstances.”

Tom’s arms slowly dropped to his sides. “I guess you’re not the only one who’s gotten caught up in Star’s schemes,” Tom admitted, though his tone was dark.

“Tom… Why did you grab me? We could have talked with Star. She’s probably worried,” Marco offered. He turned to look around the room curiously again. Marco didn’t have his compact, or he would have texted Star to let her know he was alright. He didn’t even have proper clothes. He was still wearing his fuzzy pajamas with the ridiculous star patterned fabric.  
  
“No, we couldn’t. I really have to…” Tom paused to growl again, as though he were so frustrated with the entire situation that he could barely even talk. “I have to tell you some things about the Blood Moon.” The demon stalked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
Maybe he was stressed? The demon’s shoulders were tight with tension, and he glared at the floor with intensity. “I don’t want to get Star involved in this.”  
  
Marco approached, and, when Tom didn’t continue, he reached out and placed a comforting hand on Tom’s shoulder. “I’m really sorry, Tom.”  
  
The demon shrugged his hand off, but he did lift his gaze to look at Marco again. “Our souls were bonded under the Blood Moon. I can’t explain why it happened, but it won’t be easy to break it.”

Marco cocked an eyebrow and moved to take a seat beside the demon. He tried to leave enough room between them for Tom’s comfort. “Um… Could you explain what that means, exactly?”  
  
“ _Our souls_ , Marco.” Tom paused, eyes narrowing with irritation again.

“The Blood Moon is an ancient force for our kind. Every 667 years, it examines all of the souls dancing beneath it, and chooses one perfectly matched pair to intertwine. I have no fucking idea how it picked us, but it must be some kind of cosmic mistake. The Blood Moon helps demons find their soul mates. It’s not supposed to choose just anyone!”

Tom gestured wildly as he spoke, and he was growling again in his frustration. The low rumbling made his voice deeper.  
  
Marco fiddled with his own fingers nervously in his lap. “What does that mean for us?”  
  
“It means we’ll be drawn together. We’ll share emotions. It, uh… It might make you sexually attracted to me. I’m not really sure. Bonds like this are extremely rare,” Tom admitted nervously.  
  
Marco put his head in his hands and groaned. That made sense. Tom had been trying to bond with Star, and Marco was sure his own extremely gay excitement had tricked the “ancient force” into choosing him for Tom instead.  
  
_It was all a_ ** _mistake_** _._

“Don’t look so upset, Marco. I couldn’t be attracted to you anyway. Blood Moon or not,” Tom continued nervously. 

That _hurt_. Dread curled low in Marco’s gut. Marco pulled his legs up onto the bed and buried his face in his knees. “Guess I deserved that.”

“I thought… I thought that would comfort you?” Tom’s muttered. His brow furrowed as though he were experiencing something truly unpleasant. He lifted a hand to touch Marco’s shoulder, but he hesitated and stopped before he made contact.

“You, uh, you almost sound like you’d want me to be into you,” Tom continued awkwardly.

Marco visibly flinched.

“Sorry, I guess it’s just the Blood Moon thing…” His voice was muffled in his own knees, but Marco could still hear the dejection in his own voice. This entire situation was awful. He wished it wasn’t so complicated. Lying had never been one of his strong suits for this very reason.

“I wish I had just gone as Marco.” Marco began to rock himself back and forth to fight down the tears of frustration that were already stinging behind his eyelids. Crying was only going to make it worse.  
  
He was surprised when an inhumanly warm arm curled around his shoulders. Tom pulled Marco closer, eliminating the space between them until Marco was pressed against his side. “I’m sorry, Marco. I just assumed you weren’t into guys.”  
  
The demon guided Marco’s head into his chest. Marco could feel the gentle pressure of the demon’s head on top of his as Tom held him. “I shouldn’t have said what I did. I just… I thought you wanted Star,” Tom apologized.  
  
Marco allowed himself to relax just a bit. He felt a little less exposed now that his face was hidden. The position should have felt too intimate, but it didn’t. The steady heat seeping into Marco’s exhausted body was doing wonders for Marco’s tense muscles.

“I thought I wanted her too when I was younger,” Marco admitted. “We’ve always been best friends, you know? And who doesn’t want to be in love with their best friend? It just never ended up being right, because she wasn’t… Well, she wasn’t a guy. I love her, but I’m not _in love_ with her.”

Tom’s hand began rubbing gentle circles in Marco’s back in a nervous attempt to calm him.  
  
“You were my first kiss,” Marco blurted to fill the awkward silence. Tom’s caressing stopped, and Marco wondered if he shouldn’t have brought it up when the demon pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
“Your _very first_ kiss?”  
  
“Well, yeah… I was waiting, because, you know, _guys_ … I-It’s hard to find the right one,” Marco defended. He could feel that he was blushing up to his ears. His face was hotter than Tom’s palm against his back.

“I’m sorry, Marco. I should have asked,” Tom muttered. He still looked stunned, which was decidedly better than his earlier anger. With every apology and gentle touch, Marco was becoming more comfortable. The human attempted to offer Tom a reassuring smile.

“Don’t be sorry. It was kind of the perfect first kiss. You know, for me… I’m just sad you regret it so much,” Marco admitted.

Tom’s eyes got impossibly wider. The demon wrestled with his own emotions for a minute, then dragged Marco into his lap. The human made a strangled sound, but Tom ignored it and wrapped the boy securely in his arms.  
  
“Listen… We can blame all of this on the bond later, but, right now, it’s uncomfortable for both of us. I can physically feel when I hurt your feelings, and I can’t stand it. Just let me hold you for a while,” Tom reasoned.

Tom’s expression looked earnest, and he was so warm. Marco took a deep breath and forced his stiff limbs to relax. The gentle pressure of Tom’s embrace was deeply comforting, and Marco wanted to let himself enjoy it.  
  
The human leaned in close and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Tom as well.

Marco could feel the demon relaxing as he trailed his fingers up and down Tom’s back. Marco sighed softly, then turned his head and buried his face in Tom’s neck. That felt _nice_. Tom smelled like woodsmoke, and, instead of tensing or turning away, the demon leaned into Marco’s embrace.

Marco wasn’t sure how long they rested like that, but it must have been at least a couple of hours. Cuddling with Tom felt a lot like waking up in a warm bed on the weekend after sleeping for twelve hours straight. After a few moments, Marco had become too warm and relaxed to want to move at all.  
  
He was only faintly surprised when Tom chest began to rumble again, but this time with an affectionate purr instead of a growl of frustration.

“I think I like it when you purr like that…” Marco smiled groggily as he spoke. He felt a little bit drunk on the physical contact. He wondered if Tom could feel the way Marco’s lips quirked against his neck.  
  
“Don’t get used to it. This is just the bond, remember?” Tom offered, though his voice lacked its earlier bite. The demon’s nails were drawing patterns against Marco’s back. Marco wished he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Maybe then he’d be able to make out the patterns.

“Can we kiss again if we’re going to blame it all on the bond anyway?”

Marco could swear he felt Tom heating up against him. He wasn’t sure what was making him so bold, but he definitely wanted to kiss Tom again. Marco could still faintly remember the way the demon’s tongue had felt sliding over his.

“N-No! I’ll lose all my chances with Star if I get too close to you now… Let’s just get this curse taken care of,” Tom sputtered. His fingers had stopped their tracing, but he hadn’t pulled away completely.  
  
“I need sleep first, Tom. You should take me home.” Marco’s voice was already heavy with exhaustion. The night was quickly catching up to him, and Tom’s heat was lulling him to sleep in a hurry.  
  
“Can’t you just sleep here?” Tom asked before he’d properly considered the question. Marco’s fingers curled in Tom’s shirt. He was pretty sure those words were going to haunt his dreams when this was all over.

“In the same bed?” Marco attempted to clarify.  
  
“I mean… It would be uncomfortable not to. Whether we want it or not, we’re newly bonded. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep if I’m not near you,” Tom clarified. The demon was definitely blushing now. The rush of blood turned his lavender skin a deeper violet, and Marco couldn’t help but find it endearing.

Tom’s fingers ruffled Marco’s hair, and any resistance Marco had left melted away. He knew it was a selfish impulse, but Marco wanted to indulge himself a little longer.

“Do you want to sleep here together?” Tom asked again.  
  
“Yes, please,” Marco answered immediately.

Tom chuckled. It was light and charming again, just as Marco remembered it from the party. He hoped that meant that the demon’s guard was finally lowering.

“Did you just say ‘ _please_?’” Tom sounded equal parts amused and genuinely surprised. Marco smirked up at him.

“Just because you’re upset, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the attention.” Maybe his sleepiness was making him bold, or maybe it was the bond. Either way, Marco was feeling unusually blunt and honest after the whole Blood Moon fiasco.  
  
Tom shook his head in amusement and slowly pulled Marco down into the blankets. Marco blinked owlishly up at the canopy. Being bold had gotten him this far. He might as well go for what he wanted.  
  
“Do you think you could hold me?”  
  
“Are you trying to tell me that you want to be the little spoon?” Tom questioned. His voice was lilted, as though he thought he was making a good-natured joke.  
  
“Yes, please,” Marco answered without a hint of irony. Tom was laughing again. Marco closed his eyes lazily and allowed himself another smile. He liked Tom’s laugh. The bed shifted as Tom moved to lean over him.

“I thought you were shy,” Tom prompted. Marco opened one eye and smirked up at the demon.

“I know what I like,” Marco offered as a counterpoint.  
  
“Get under the covers,” Tom ordered.

The demon crawled off the bed and pulled back the blankets. He reached out to help Marco slide under them. Marco stretched briefly, then turned on his side. This was the first time he’d ever been grateful to be kidnapped in his pajamas. He just wished they weren’t so warm.

Marco began to overheat the second that Tom slid in behind him, but it was definitely worth it. One arm slid under Marco’s neck and curled until the human’s head was pillowed against the demon’s bicep. The other wrapped around Marco’s middle and tugged until no space remained between them.  
  
The demon nuzzled Marco’s hair and allowed himself to revel in the temporary satisfaction of having his bond-mate close. Anxiety should have kept Marco up longer, but he felt content despite the strange turn of events.

Marco fell asleep easily in Tom’s embrace - though the demon remained awake for hours after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> I was trying to hold this chapter until the issue with the mailing system was fixed. I gave it an extra week, but it can take some time for a new IP to register with different email clients. 
> 
> :D And I have no patience to wait any longer, so here's Chapter 2. 
> 
> A special thanks to everyone who commented on the previous chapter! It definitely made me feel a lot better about continuing with this story. Let me know what y'all think of the new chapter!
> 
> ~Gem


	3. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom insists on having the curse lifted. He takes Marco to see his grandfather for some help, and they're forced to make an unexpected detour on the way.

Marco woke warm and well-rested for the first time in as long as he could remember. Sometime during the night, Tom’s hand had snaked its way under Marco’s shirt, and now his slender fingers were splayed over Marco’s stomach.

It felt like the heat of his touch had seeped under Marco’s skin and gathered at his core. Marco felt safe and, if he was honest, faintly aroused.

He wished it didn’t feel so incredibly good. Tom’s attention was only temporary, but Marco still allowed himself to enjoy the steady rise and fall of Tom’s chest against his back. The heat was intoxicating, and it continued to radiate steadily from the slumbering demon.  
  
They rested like that for some time before Tom awoke. Marco felt the exact moment it happened, because the demon that had been pliant and relaxed against him went completely rigid in an instant.

Tom was still for a few moments, then he began to untangle himself from Marco in a hurry. Marco groaned as his new bond-mate pushed him to the other side of the bed.  
  
“Get up, Marco! We’re going to go see my grandfather about getting this curse lifted.”

“Are you sure we can’t just stay in bed all day?” Marco grumbled. He buried his face in his pillow and closed his eyes. At least the pillows still smelled faintly smokey, but Marco wished Tom would come back to bed. He was still toasty under the blankets, but his stomach felt cold without Tom’s touch.  
  
“NO!” Tom hissed. Marco managed to turn his head just in time to see that Tom was blushing before the demon stalked off toward what Marco presumed was the bathroom. Marco sat up and stretched.

“Tom, I don’t have anything to wear,” Marco called after the demon.  
  
“I’ll get you something,” Tom answered from the other room.

Tom returned freshly dressed a few minutes later with a neatly folded outfit for Marco in his arms. The clothes were clearly Tom’s. They would be a bit big, but Marco didn’t have any reason to complain.  
  
Marco accepted the outfit and began to undress.

Tom’s eyes widened. He swore and quickly turned away. Marco could see the tips of the demon’s ears flushing a darker shade of purple. The human grinned in silent victory as he pulled on Tom’s clothes. He was going to enjoy this ‘curse’ for as long as possible.

The outfit wasn’t unlike something Marco might pick out himself. Tom had brought him a pair of worn jeans and a simple, black t-shirt. Tom hadn’t brought him a hoodie, but he had added a red, hooded vest. Marco pulled it on even though it wasn’t strictly necessary. In fact, it was probably a little warm to be wearing around hell, but it made Marco feel a little more like himself.

“You can turn around now, Tom.” The demon turned to look at him, and the blushing only got worse. Marco wondered if seeing his bond-mate in his own clothing was doing something for the young demon.  
  
“How do I look?” Marco prompted.  
  
“You look… Fine. Just fine,” Tom offered. He was still blushing and clearly unhappy about it. Marco smiled and approached the demon slowly.

“Where is it we’re going again?” Marco questioned.

“To my grandfather. He was also bound under the Blood Moon,” Tom answered.

He moved closer and awkwardly eased an arm around Marco’s middle. Marco relaxed into the gentle pressure of Tom’s touch. His fingers came to rest on Tom’s chest as he pressed into Tom’s side. This easy intimacy was something he could definitely get used to.  
  
“Wasn’t that over six hundred years ago?” Marco asked curiously as Tom managed to pull him closer.  
  
“Demons live a lot longer than humans. If anyone can get us out of this, it’s him,” Tom explained. Marco sighed and tucked his head against Tom’s neck as the demon summoned his portal of fire.

* * *

When the fire cleared, Marco was standing with Tom in a wide hallway.

The human looked around curiously. The hallways were so tall that they were near cavernous. There were several paintings nearby; each depicted unknown demons in strange settings. Marco wished he could take a moment to look at them, but the excited gasping of some servants in the hallway distracted him.

Marco turned to look at the serving demons. One was running off in a hurry. Two more were grinning widely at the two of them.  
  
“I have a bad feeling about this,” Tom sighed dramatically.  
  
“Am I safe here?” Marco asked even as Tom began to lead him away.  
  
“Oh, yeah. My family is nothing to worry about,” Tom promised. The demon gently squeezed Marco’s hand and offered him a reassuring smile over his shoulder. “I mean, they might annoy you to death given half the chance.”

Tom continued toward his grandfather’s study. They were making good progress when a small demon flew before them. Tom slid to a stop with his bond-mate beside him.  
  
“Your presence is requested in the family room,” The flying creature announced. His voice was low and raspy, but there was an excitement in it that made Marco curious. What was everyone so excited about?

“Family room?” Marco questioned. He gave Tom’s hand another squeeze in his anxiety. Tom’s thumb brushed slowly over Marco’s knuckles in response. The human felt a strange sense of calm at the simple gesture.  
  
“It’s an informal room just for family. It’s where we go to talk privately without worrying about public appearances,” Tom explained. “If the royal messenger demon is here, that means that my parents want to see me.”

Tom paused for a moment, as though considering whether or not he wanted to go. Then, he turned and guided Marco in a new direction.

The palace was enormous. Marco had never seen architecture like this. He wished Tom would slow down so that he could take it in, but Tom didn’t pause until they were just outside of a pair of ornate, double doors. The heavy wood stretched far over their heads, and Marco found himself oddly intimidated.

“Um… Just let me do the talking if they ask about you. Okay, Marco?” Tom offered. The demon looked a little concerned, so Marco offered him another smile despite his own nervousness.  
  
“That’s fine with me,” Marco promised.

Tom seemed to brace himself, then pushed the door open.

A cheer rose from the small group of people waiting just inside. Marco’s eyes widened as he took in the party. The room itself was richly decorated. It reminded him of the bedroom they’d just left, only it was furnished with an extra long table and lined with enormous, wooden bookcases.  
  
Draped over the top of those bookcases was a friendly, homemade banner that read: “ _Congratulations on your bonding_!” The happy, little banner looked strange draped over the very dignified and traditional pieces of furniture, but it put Marco at ease.

The long table was piled high with delicacies. At its center was a large cake portraying the Blood Moon. Smaller plates piled with cookies and pastries crowded around it.  
  
Perhaps most interesting were the people. An enormous demon woman stood with a wide grin and arms outstretched. A small human ( _Mewman?_ ) man laughed at her side as they welcomed them. Marco wondered if these were Tom’s parents.

The family was looking at them expectantly. Marco glanced at Tom and was surprised to find him completely expressionless and quiet. The demon stared at the party like a deer in the headlights. Marco only hesitated a moment longer before he released Tom’s hand and strolled into the room.

“I’m Marco,” The human greeted, extending his hand toward the pair.

The demon woman began talking a mile a minute in a language that Marco could not understand, but Marco still smiled while she accepted his hand and shook it readily.  
  
“Welcome to the family! I’m Dave,” The Mewman greeted. He stepped around his wife to wrap his arms around Marco. Marco hugged him back in an instant. The man’s voice reminded him of Tom. This was definitely his father. The man had a wide, friendly smile when he pulled away.

He wished Tom would smile like that.

“It’s such an honor to be bound under the Blood Moon! We are so glad Tom has found his match,” Dave continued proudly.  
  
Tom’s mother stepped around them both to pull Tom into a tight hug. Marco could tell that the family was close knit with just a glance. The demon woman was still talking a mile a minute. Her expression was full of affection and pride. These people were warm and friendly, and they certainly were not what Marco had been expecting from a group of demon overlords.  
  
“MOM!” Tom quipped. He seemed to have recovered from his shock and was now blushing darkly. “This isn’t a formal bonding! Cancel whatever you’re planning.”

After a few more rushed words from his mother, Tom spoke again. “I don’t intend to remain bonded. We’re going to **_break_** _it_.”  
  
His mother’s cooing increased in volume, and Marco turned to smile sheepishly at Tom’s father. “Sorry… I guess I should have let everyone know when we walked in. I was just a little overwhelmed.”  
  
Tom’s father looked perplexed. He put a gentle hand on Marco’s back and guided the boy around the table - distancing them from the loud argument between mother and son.

“Tom wants to break the bond?” Dave asked. His eyes were filled with genuine sympathy, as though he already knew what Marco was going through.  
  
“Uh… Yeah,” Marco stuttered.

He was trying desperately not to sound too sad about it, but he was sure some feeling must have slipped into his voice, because Tom’s father began to pat his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
“Um… What are they talking about?” Marco managed to ask in a desperate attempt to change the subject.  
  
“We were planning to formally announce your bonding. Usually, there would be a ball to celebrate before we began to plan for a royal wedding.” Marco choked on nothing as he heard the man’s explanation. “Bonding is more permanent than marriage. We like to try to finish any formal celebrations and announcements before anyone gets pregnant.”  
  
Marco forced himself into a chair and swallowed hard. He was blushing even darker than Tom now. _Marriage_? _Pregnancy_?

“Isn’t it a problem that I’m a man?” Marco murmured. His eyes were glued to the table in his embarrassment.  
  
Tom’s father laughed. It was a familiar laugh - lilted and charming and very much like his son’s. “Bonding with a demon will change you physically over time. If Tom can’t carry offspring, his bonded will almost certainly develop the ability.”

His voice was so friendly. He sounded delighted by the news, and maybe he was. A close knit family like this one would probably be thrilled to welcome some children. Marco lowered a hand to touch his stomach.

He was starting to feel a little ill about the bonding experience for the first time.  
  
It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about it. Probably the worse part of accepting that he was gay was realizing that starting a family was going to be difficult, but he was too young to be worried about parenthood. He’d only just finished high school, and he still had a lot to learn.  
  
Marco glanced up from the table. Tom and his mother were still arguing. They were both talking in rushed, high-pitched voices that Marco couldn’t discern.  
  
“Should I interrupt them?” Marco asked.

“Don’t worry about it. Have some cake and relax instead. She’s just making sure he understands the situation. They’ll be done soon,” Tom’s father promised. He wore another charming smile, and Marco felt his nervousness ease a little further.

“The situation?” Marco asked as he finally cut into the cake. It didn’t seem like a very healthy breakfast, but it did look good.

“Bonding is serious business for demons. She’s giving him a bit of a lecture. I’m sure he’ll tell you about it later.” Tom’s father really seemed to think it wasn’t anything to worry about, so Marco refocused his attention on the food.  
  
Dave continued to make friendly small talk while they ate. Marco appreciated his attempts to make Marco feel welcome. It was decidedly less awkward. Marco would thank him properly later if he had the chance, but it wasn’t long before Tom joined them.  
  
The young demon came to stand behind Marco’s chair. A familiar, scorching hand alighted on Marco’s shoulder - demanding his attention. “Marco, we should go. I sent someone ahead to let grandpa know that we needed to speak with him.”  
  
“Sure,” Marco answered, quickly getting to his feet. “It was really nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Lucitor.” Tom’s mom gave another very friendly coo. Marco very suddenly wished that he had learned her name. He wondered if he’d ever get the chance to now.

“Likewise, Marco!” Dave offered cheerily. “Take good care of him, Tom.”  
  
Tom was a whole new shade of purple by the time he’d led Marco out into the hall. “I’m so sorry that happened. They are so embarrassing!”

“Not, really. I thought it was sweet. If this had been a real bonding, I think you would have loved it,” Marco offered, but Tom didn’t answer. The demon picked up his pace so that he could walk in front of Marco instead of next to him.  
  
“Star would have loved it…” Marco muttered irritably, which only seemed to further increase Tom’s pace.

* * *

The door to Tom’s grandfather’s study shut behind them with a hard thud. Marco shuddered at the finality of it.

The room wasn’t much more welcoming, but it didn’t look as sinister as Marco had expected. The study appeared to be an expansive library, but there was a computer nearby. The screen shimmered with the familiar shine of technology-enabled magic. If Marco had to guess, it was a terminal that linked the data stored in the books.

Marco looked over the screen with interest. He wondered how much knowledge was kept here. What he wouldn’t give for a few hours with the well organized system. It was _beautiful_.  
  
“Grandpa Relicor!” Tom called into the study. The demon took a few steps away from Marco, then switched dialects. He spoke in that deep, demonic language that Marco couldn’t understand. Marco wondered if humans were even capable of making those sounds. Maybe he could learn it?  
  
An answering screech came from further inside.  
  
“Come on, Marco,” Tom urged with a glance over his shoulder. Marco must have looked stricken, because Tom’s brow furrowed with confusion.  
  
“It’s just so _beautiful_ ,” Marco muttered as his fingers slid longingly over the keyboard. He wished he had time to run just one search.

Tom smirked. He back tracked until he stood next to Marco. A warm arm curled around the human’s middle and tugged him forward. “Come on, human boy. There will be plenty of other libraries in your future.”  
  
Marco pouted but allowed himself to be guided further into the study. It was hard to argue with Tom when the arm against his lower back came with another unnatural wave of comfort.

Tom’s grandfather turned out to be a weathered, old demon with large wings. He blinked at them with wide eyes and beckoned them forward with small, clawed hands. Tom began speaking to his grandfather in a series of rushed screeches as they approached.

Marco couldn’t understand a word of what the two demons said to each other, but he could see Tom’s mounting frustration and Relicor’s reluctance. Finally, after the two had screeched enough to set Marco’s ear’s ringing, Tom turned to explain the situation to Marco while his grandfather flew off to collect some things.

“Well, first he says that I’ve doomed us both,” Tom said with an annoyed sigh. “He also says that, normally, the curse could be undone at the next Blood Moon. Obviously, we don’t have that kind of time. He doesn’t seem sure it will work, but he suggested that we go to the Severing Stone deep in the depths of the Underworld.”  
  
The human blinked owlishly at him. He had no idea what a “Severing Stone” was. He hadn’t even known that the Underworld went any deeper - though he probably should have guessed.

“The Severing Stone is a relic that can cut through anything - physical, emotional, or magical. Our bond should qualify,” Tom clarified.

“That sounds bad,” Marco summarized. Tom gave Marco an excellent view of his perfect fangs in a dazzling smile.

“Maybe if you were traveling with a lesser demon, but I don’t think we’ll have much of a problem. Still, it will be an overnight visit. If we leave now, we can stop at a waypoint for the night and get our bond severed tomorrow,” Tom explained.  
  
Marco supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. He nodded his understanding, but his expression fell. There had been a part of him that was hoping he’d have a little more time than that, but he supposed it was better to get it out of the way.

He didn’t want to be trapped in a loveless “marriage” anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, All! 
> 
> Apologies for the long wait between chapters, but I've been hit pretty hard with some COVID-19 depression. I'm working extra long hours and dealing with a lot of stress. I get the feeling that my updates will be a bit slower than usual for a while, but I do have every intention of finishing this fiction. :)
> 
> I'd really like to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter. :) I can't tell you how influential that kind of encouragement is - especially now. 
> 
> Also, I _may_ need to up that rating to **explicit** in the near future. :D I will be sure to mark a warning at the beginning of the next chapter if that becomes the case. 
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


	4. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Marco make their way to the Severing Stone. They _feel_ each other out on the way.

Marco felt like there was a weight dragging his shoulders down. He walked with a disappointed slump, but at least Tom had lent him a compact. Marco had been able to contact Star, who was frantic by the time she heard his voice. She’d been looking for him everywhere. She’d even had to explain the situation to his concerned parents.

Marco had given her the most apologetic smile he could muster and began to explain what he could - which wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy her. Star was ready to make her way to the depths of the underworld to help him. She’d damn near insisted, but Marco had finally told her that he needed a little more time alone with Tom.

Marco had _not_ told her about the nature of the bond between them, and he knew that the situation sounded suspicious at best without those details. She’d looked somewhere between annoyed and pensive, but she’d eventually agreed. She had also promised to clear everything up with his parents. That was one less thing to worry about, at least.

Relicor had been able to summon a demonic elevator that took them most of the way down. Apparently, the deeper into the pits someone ventured, the harder it was to travel. The three of them would need to walk the rest of the way.

At first, the depths looked as Marco had expected. They were surrounded by flowing rivers of lava and cavernous walls, but the farther they walked the less that was true. They encountered unusual flora and fauna as they traveled. There were full ecosystems down here.

Marco could have spent hours trying to figure out the unique life sprouting around them, but he didn’t have time to be careless. He remained glued to Tom’s side while they wandered, and Marco was glad to see that most creatures gave them a wide berth.

Tom had been a good sport about Marco’s clinging. Marco didn’t like to seem powerless, but Tom’s comforting hand in his felt too good to ignore. Marco would have liked to sink into that touch - to lean into the warmth of Tom’s side, but this entire trip was a painful reminder that Tom wasn’t interested in being close to him.

Marco sighed softly and rolled his aching shoulders.

“I know you’re tired, Marco. It’s getting late, but we’re almost to the waypoint. There will be a cabin there that we can use for the night,” Tom explained. His fingers squeezed Marco’s gently in reassurance.

That was news to Marco. It was impossible to tell what time it was when they were so deep underground, but he wasn’t surprised. He was exhausted, even if that wasn’t what was causing his feet to drag.

“How far away is it?” Marco asked.

Relicor answered with a short, high screech.

“About thirty minutes away,” Tom translated. Marco nodded his understanding and tried to start paying more attention to their surroundings.

Relicor led them away from the main road and through a smaller tunnel to reach the outpost where they would stay the night. Eventually, the small pathway widened into an enormous cavern. Marco’s breath caught as he looked around the area.

The cavern’s ceiling stretched well above their heads, but it was beautifully lit by the great lake of bubbling lava at it’s center. Around the lake were several small, stone cabins. Unusual, bioluminescent ferns grew around them. They gave off a soft blue light that lit any pathways that light from the bubbling pool of lava didn’t touch.

It was stunning. Marco looked around excitedly while Relicor and Tom began to exchange words in that demonic language once again. They were having quite the conversation, but Marco didn’t mind ignoring it. He couldn’t understand, and he was sure Tom would relay anything important to him momentarily.

He was surprised when he heard the flapping of wings. He turned back in time to see Relicor disappearing down the path again.

“Is something wrong?” Marco questioned. Tom was blushing darkly. Something was definitely up, but Marco wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“Uh… No. He just had something he needed to take care of while he was down here. H-He thought we might want some time alone to talk anyway,” Tom answers. He was brushing a hand through his hair as though he were embarrassed or _lying_.

Marco shrugged and moved to reclaim Tom’s hand. He felt the demon jump a little bit at his touch. Tom was definitely embarrassed. Maybe Relicor had suggested that they need a little “alone” time to make absolutely certain that they wanted to break the bond before they reached the severing stone.

“Which cabin should we set up in?” Marco asked.

“Um… That one?” Tom pointed to the cabin on the far side the lake. That would probably feel the safest, since it was the furthest from the cave opening. Marco led Tom toward the small structure, and, this time, the demon didn’t fight him.

A small, cobbled path led them to the entrance. Tom pushed open the door without much thought.

The interior was surprisingly domestic despite the lava pools bubbling outside. It was perhaps a little dusty - but only a little. Everything in the hut was made of stone. There was a small eating place with a table in one corner and a few raised, stone slats for sleeping.

Tom made his way to what appeared to be a storage chest at the side and began to pull out rolls of bedding. There was no offensive smell, but Marco wondered where the little bundles came from. Did someone launder and replace them?  
  
Maybe it was best not to question it. Tom didn’t look worried as he began to lay two sets of bedding over the sleeping spaces. They both looked big enough for two people, but the two separate sets made Marco’s heart sink.

He didn’t want to be away from Tom. Especially not while they slept. Even the limited distance between them now was making his skin itch uncomfortably.

Marco sat down on the first cot while he waited for Tom to finish making up the second one. The demon seemed nervous. His movements were jerky and stiff, and he was resolutely trying not to look at Marco.

He watched Tom pause and then slowly deflate. He turned toward Marco. The demon’s brow was furrowed, and he wore a small frown. Marco stiffened. Whatever he was about to say, Marco got the feeling he wasn’t going to like it.

“Can I sit with you?” Tom asked.

The demon got to his feet and walked over quietly. He didn’t sit until Marco nodded his head in approval. Marco offered him a soft smile, and Tom seemed to relax further. The demon settled into the space beside him.

Marco felt calmer now that he could feel the heat from the demon’s body, but he was shocked when Tom reached for his hand. The human looked down at their joined fingers.

He glanced up at the demon before he gave his hand a tentative squeeze. It shouldn’t have felt as intimate as it did. They’d held hands all day, but there was a stark different between swinging their hands while they walked and holding hands while they sat side by side.

Tom gave him a gentle tug, and Marco took the cue to move closer. He pressed against the length of Tom’s side. The tension that had been gathering for the last several minutes left him in a rush as he enjoyed the sudden influx of heat.

Marco pressed his face shamelessly into Tom’s shoulder and breathed his scent in deeply. Tom’s arm curled around him, and Marco’s eyes fluttered shut in complete contentment.

“I’m sorry this happened,” Tom muttered. His words stirred Marco’s hair as he held the human close.

“I’m not,” Marco answered readily.  
  
“You’re not?” Tom questioned. He sounded doubtful, but he made no move to push Marco away.

“Look at where we are. It’s beautiful,” Marco reasoned. “I like being close to you. It feels good. You’re warm, and you’ve been kind to me too… For the most part.”

Marco couldn’t feel Tom smile against his hair, but he could hear it in Tom’s voice when he responded.

“Maybe, after this, we could still be friends?” Tom offered.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t want to,” Marco answered immediately. He wished he could somehow get even closer. He felt so much better when he was in Tom’s arms. He’d never been more comfortable in his life.

“Do you promise… Not to tell Star if I… If I indulge in this… Just a little bit?” Tom questioned. He sounded hesitant and nervous. Marco could actually feel the demon’s body getting hotter under his touch. Tom was embarrassed.

Marco pulled away so that he could looked at the brilliant blush spreading over Tom’s cheeks. He braced his hands against the demon’s chest and took in his feature’s fondly. Tom was unfairly gorgeous when he was blushing like that. Marco couldn’t help but want to tease him.

“Oh? What is it you want to do?” Marco questioned with a sly smirk.

He had expected the demon to sputter, but, instead, Tom leaned down and pressed their lips firmly together. Marco sighed into the kiss. His body felt boneless, but he knew that couldn’t be possible, because, somehow, his arms found their way around Tom’s neck.

The pressure on his lips softened, and then a hot tongue was prodding at the seam of his lips. They parted easily and Tom’s tongue found his. Marco’s fingers found their way up and into Tom’s hair as the demon’s chest began to rumble with a low purr.

Heat pooled low in Marco's gut as Tom pressed him back into the bed. Marco felt Tom adjusting their positions in an attempt to get comfortable, and the human spread his legs to better accommodate the demon.

The rumbling deepened into a low thrum. It made Marco feel fuzzy and incredibly safe. He was pretty sure he was melting. Well, most of him was melting. His dick was the hardest it had ever been. It felt like a hot brand as it strained against his lower belly.

He needed, badly, to feel more of the demon’s skin. Marco tugged gently on Tom’s shirt. The demon seemed to get the memo. He pulled the shirt over his head and threw it aside. Marco shuddered and slid his fingers slowly down the man’s bare chest. He was warm and soft under Marco’s fingertips.

“Tom, you are so gorgeous,” Marco whispered against the demon’s lips. He meant it too. He could hardly tear his eyes away. Tom’s face split in a smug smirk at the complement.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Tom purred. Marco matched the demon’s smile as he tugged him back down for another long, tender kiss. The demon definitely had more experience than him. His movements were sweet and tender, and he did a good job of adjusting when Marco pressed to hard.

Tom tugged on the hem of Marco’s shirt and pulled it upward. Marco released Tom just long enough to allow the demon to slide it over his head and toss it aside. The demon’s hands were instantly on him again. Hot palms slid slowly down Marco’s sides.

Marco whimpered in surprise when Tom began to rut against him. Their clothed erections rubbed together - providing delicious friction. It was more than Marco had expected, but it was _exactly_ what he wanted.

Marco reached down and hesitantly tugged on Tom’s belt with shaking, eager fingers.

Tom pulled away from him suddenly, and Marco found himself panting and looking up at the demon with surprise. Tom’s pupils were blown with arousal, but his expression was panicked. A heartbeat later, he was tearing himself away from Marco with a curse. 

“Fuck… I didn’t mean to go that far,” Tom hissed. He grabbed his shirt of the ground and pulled it over his head in a hurry.

Marco blinked at him a few times in confusion. Suddenly, he felt cold again. The heat was quickly leeched out of him as he realized how upset Tom was with what Marco had thought was an _exciting_ development.

“Marco… I love Star. I love her,” Tom began muttering. He paced slowly back and forth as he spoke. The heat was gone completely and replaced with cold, icy dread in Marco’s belly. Still, he nodded.

“Yeah… I know…” Marco finally answered.

He didn’t bother getting his shirt off the floor. With the chill came exhaustion, and he just wanted to curl up and tune everything out. Marco turned away from the demon and pulled the bedding over his body. At least they now smelled faintly of smoke. Maybe it would help him sleep despite the way the bond prickled at his senses.

“I’m sorry,” Tom whispered from somewhere just behind him.

“No. I’m sorry,” Marco offered in turn, and he was.

Regret churned his guts. He knew that Tom wasn’t interested. Marco shouldn’t have gotten so worked up. He couldn’t blame it all on the bond either. He wanted Tom well before the bond was in place.

“I think we should sleep apart,” Tom added.

Marco didn’t even respond. He just nodded his head against the makeshift pillow he’d buried himself in. It was easier to face the wall. He didn’t want to see the regret on Tom’s face.

Awkward silence stretched between them, and, with each passing moment, the emptiness Marco was feeling got worse. He couldn’t seem to get to sleep without Tom resting beside him, but he had no right to ask him to come over.

He must had laid there for hours without any real rest when he started to hear Tom tossing and turning.

Maybe the feeling was mutual? Marco waited for a while after. He expected it to pass, but the sounds of Tom’s discomfort convinced him to turn to face the demon again.

“Tom…?” Marco whispered hesitantly. He heard the demon sigh in response.

“Did I wake you?” Tom questioned hesitantly.

“No. I can’t sleep. I… I know you hate it, but, could we…?” Marco trailed off.

He wasn’t sure how to ask after the awkward groping earlier, but he didn’t need to finish. Tom was already climbing out of his bed. He slid in with Marco, and some tension deep inside the human relaxed as the demon molded against his back.

Marco continued to quietly face the wall. Looking at Tom felt too intimate, but then the demon was sliding an arm under his neck and curling an arm around his middle. Marco sighed in deep contentment. Tom pulled him closer, and they were both still sleeping deeply when Relicor arrived in the late morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, All!
> 
> If you commented on the last chapter, you probably already know that I've pre-written the rest of the story. The chapters still need proof reading and some flow editing, but I should be able to post updates at least every other week until the story is finished. 
> 
> That said, this is the first chapter with a little bit of spice in it! It didn't end the way we wanted it, but I hope you enjoyed the taste. ;D I'll have another chapter for you a little later this holiday season. 
> 
> Stay safe, and thank you all for your continued support!
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


	5. Severed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Marco's bond is severed, and the aftermath is worse than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Quick Warning:** This chapter is pretty angsty, but I promise that we'll be back to fluffy in the next chapter.

Tom gently shook Marco awake when it was time to leave. The human grumbled and did everything he could to slow the start of their day, but no amount of stalling would stop their journey.

It was impossible to tell what time it was when they left, but Tom was anxious after the slow start. Anxious, _or possibly nervous_ , given the way the demon looked away any time Marco caught his eye.

Still, Tom allowed Marco to hold his hand when they left.

Relicor assured them that they weren’t far from the Severing Stone, but it did nothing to sooth Marco. The human scarcely glanced at the changing landscape. His endless curiosity was significantly dampened by the reality of losing his bond.

Instead, he focused on the warmth of the hand in his. Marco thought about how his mind had gone pleasantly blank the night before, and how pleasant heat had felt racing through his veins when Tom’s fingers brushed over his skin.

Marco dreaded the severance. Every step felt heavier than the last as he thought about what he was about to lose. His discomfort must have been noticeable, because Tom reached up to brush his fingers through Marco’s hair.

“Marco? We’re almost there,” Tom prompted. His fingers slid down until he was cupping the back of Marco’s neck. It would have been comforting under different circumstances.

Marco blinked a few times and slowly looked passed Tom. There was a large tower looming in front of them. A couple of demons stood just outside the stone spire. They looked like trouble to Marco, but Relicor was already flying over the screech at them.

The longer he screeched, the more sheepish the demons looked. Soon, they were rubbing the back of their heads and nodding apologetically. The draw bridge to the side of the tower lowered with a groan, and Relicor waved them over.

Marco felt ill. He wouldn’t have moved at all if Tom wasn’t urging him forward.

“Wait…” Marco whispered. Tom stopped in his tracks and turned to offer Marco a nervous smile.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Marco choked out. He had to say something now, or he would regret it forever.

“What do you mean…?” Tom muttered.

The demon’s brow was furrowed in an expression of pain or confusion. Marco forced himself to look away. Deep down, he knew this wasn’t going to go the way he wanted it too. Maybe he’d feel better about it if he didn’t see the rejection on Tom’s face.

“I mean that I don’t like the way that this feels. I-I don’t feel ready,” Marco answered.

“Marco, do you want to be bound to me forever?” Tom asked. His voice had taken on a serious edge. Marco’s eyes flickered down to look at his feet. The human knew what was coming.

“Marco, we didn’t choose this. I-I didn’t choose this,” Tom reminded him. He certainly sounded pained.

Cold dread spread through Marco’s gut. He gave a jerky nod of understanding. In the end, Tom was right. Any kind of future together would take two consenting parties. It wasn’t right to bind Tom to him against his will.

This time, when the demon walked toward the bridge, Marco followed obediently. His feet felt heavy, and he was having trouble paying attention. Marco stumbled once or twice, but Tom was always there to help him.

The demon’s hand found its way to Marco’s lower back so that the demon could better guide and support him. Marco wished it would stay there.

The human swallowed hard and forced himself to get his emotions under control as the brilliant light of the lava faded away in favor of the soft, blue light ahead of them. He felt certain that the Serving Stone was just ahead.

Sure enough, a glowing shape appeared before them. It was an ethereal, crystalline structure with two raised prongs rising from the base. It’s glow was oddly inviting, and Marco could scarcely take his eyes off it.

_How could anything so awful be so beautiful?_

“Relicor is going to commune with it for us,” Tom explained. His hand began to absently rub circles into Marco’s lower back. Marco leaned into Tom’s side and took a deep breath to steady himself. He did his best not to fidget, but he was sure that Tom could feel how tense he was.

“Don’t worry, Marco. Everything is going to be fine. I know it doesn’t feel right now, but that’s just the bond. It doesn’t want to be severed. It’s putting pressure on us, Tom explained.

The demon tried to offer a reassuring smile, but Marco never saw it. His eyes were still focused on the stone. He clenched his fists at his sides so that his hands wouldn’t shake. He’d known this was coming. Marco couldn’t understand why he wasn’t more prepared than this.

“I feel it too, you know. But neither of us felt this way before the bond formed. What we’re feeling now - it isn’t real. Everything is going to be okay,” Tom continued. The demon gingerly turned Marco’s head toward him, then leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“S-Sure,” Marco whispered shakily in response. His chest felt tight with grief and anxiety, but the arm around his middle kept him grounded. The demon gave him a gentle squeeze, but Marco just couldn’t take comfort in it.

They both stood quietly as Relicor began to communicate with the stone.

The notes it played were as beautiful and haunting as it’s appearance. Marco felt them thrum through his aching head. Somehow, it sounded apologetic to him. The chill in his gut spread, but he also found the notes strangely comforting.

Relicor turned to screech at them again after a moment.

“He says we’ll have to sacrifice the memory of when we were first bound. He wants us to be sure, because the severance will almost certainly be permanent,” Tom explained.

He was looking down at Marco. His expression was pleading - as though he knew how badly Marco still wanted to object. He had no reason to worry. Marco didn’t want to be linked to someone who couldn’t love him back.

“You’re sure enough for the both of us, Tom. If this is what you want, then let’s do it,” Marco offered with a nervous smile.

The demon released a long sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Marco,” Tom answered. The demon pulled the human into a tight hug. Tom’s fingers curled into Marco’s hair as he held his temporary mate as close as possible.

Marco relaxed into the embrace and took in a deep, greedy lungful of the demon’s smokey scent. This might be his last chance for some time, and he already knew just how badly he was going to miss it.

“Are you ready?” Tom questioned as he pulled back. He was still smiling brightly as he reached up to stroke Marco’s cheek.

“As I’ll ever be,” Marco promised.

He allowed Tom to lead him over to the stone. His grip on the demon’s hand was viselike. He wasn’t sure how to start the process. He was about to ask Tom when the scenery around them began to rapidly change.

And, suddenly, they were back at the Blood Moon Ball.

Columns of fire sprang up around them. The heat felt soothing on Marco’s chilled skin. Creatures of all shapes and sizes danced around them - buzzing excitedly about the last minute changes that Tom and Marco had made to the event.

Marco’s fingers were encased in silken gloves. He was wearing his Turdina disguise again, and, when he glanced up, he was staring into Tom’s stunning eyes from behind long, dark lashes.

“I’m sorry for all of this, Marco,” Tom whispered as he drew the human to his chest. The prince’s hand came to rest confidently against Marco’s lower back. Marco took his cue and placed a hand on Tom’s shoulder and slide the other into Tom’s waiting hand.   
  
“You don’t have to be,” Marco answered as Tom led him in a slow, swirling dance.

The demon leaned down until their foreheads were resting together. He didn’t spare even a glance for the people dancing around them - as though nothing else mattered at all.   
  
“I do. It kills me to see you so reluctant. If I wasn’t already in love, I wouldn’t rush you,” Tom muttered regrettably.

“I want you to know, that it was wonderful. The Blood Moon Ball, I mean,” Tom’s eyes had become incredibly soft. “You were so beautiful, Marco. You introduced yourself by the most ridiculous name I had ever heard, and I hardly even cared.”

Tom paused to turn him in to a quick swirl. Marco offered him a genuine smile for the effort.   
  
“You accepted everything so easily. You were effortlessly supportive. I felt something, and I was… I was glad when the moonlight found us,” Tom admitted as he pulled his bond mate back into his chest. “I was caught up in the moment. I didn’t fight it at all. It felt like fate.”

“Me too,” Marco answered effortlessly. “I was so happy when you kissed me, Tom.” The human did his best to fight down the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

“I’m not ready for this to end,” Marco whispered. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest as the moonlight began to narrow down to the two of them.  
  
“It’s okay, Marco. I’m right here. We’re going to be okay,” Tom soothed, but Marco knew the truth. The demon wouldn’t be by his side much longer.

A few tears rolled down Marco’s cheeks. Tom lifted a hand to gently wipe them from his skin. The demon looked perplexed and worried. Tom looked around them with narrowed, suspicious eyes. _Was something wrong?_  
  
The light above them narrowed further. They didn’t have much time.

Marco gave up on dancing and wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck instead. He leaned up to press his face into Tom’s shoulder, but the demon guided Marco’s lips to his instead. Marco sighed and relaxed into the kiss. His fingers slid up the demon’s nape and into his hair as he returned the kiss in earnest.

For a moment, his world felt right, and then the light began to dissipate. The two were left standing quietly in front of the Serving Stone, with no remaining memory of their shared vision.

Marco felt _cold_. His legs shook under him. His knees buckled, but the arm around his middle kept him from following.

“It’ll be okay, Marco. Everything will be back to normal soon,” Tom promised.

Marco nodded dumbly. He wished he hadn’t. He felt dizzy and numb, and the perpetual warmth he’d felt since their bonding was completely gone. He felt painfully empty even as Tom lifted him into his arms. The human closed his eyes and leaned heavily into Tom’s chest.

Faintly, he could hear Tom asking Relicor if Marco’s reaction was normal. He heard Relicor screeching back, but he struggled to pay any attention. He must have lost consciousness after that. Marco only vaguely remembered waking in Tom’s arms a couple of times on the way home.

He was sure he woke for a moment when they entered the elevator. The column of traveling fire that followed after woke him briefly as well, but no real awareness came to him until Tom was helping him into bed.

The demon’s fingers were in his hair again. Tom whispered constant reassurances. He promised that this was all just a side effect of severing the bond, but all Marco could think about was the fact that Tom was leaving.

Still, he didn’t say anything to make him stay. He might have managed to mutter a “thank you” before he felt back into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Marco wasn’t sure if there was a term for what he was going through. _Depression_ came to mind, but it didn’t seem to cover how empty and cold he felt. The ice at his center spread further every day until the cold seemed to run through his very veins.

He assumed, at first, that he was just returning to humanity. The heat that came with their bonding had been a constant companion. Marco missed it terribly, and now he was too cold and miserable to do much of anything.

His parents came to check on him often. They were convinced that it was some kind of flu. They argued about whether or not they should take him to the hospital. Marco didn’t think a hospital could help.

On the third day, he managed to drag his useless body to bath tub. His hands shook with cold. He turned the hot tap on all the way. The water steamed. It should have been scalding, but, even as Marco slid into the tube, he couldn’t feel it’s warmth.

_Something was wrong._ Marco knew he should do something about it, but he didn’t have the energy. His heart clenched painfully, and his head slumped back against the back of the tub. He was so, so tired.

He must have fallen asleep.

Marco grimaced as he woke. He hoped he hadn’t been out long. It wasn’t safe to fall asleep in water. He managed to drag his naked body out of the tub and back to bed, but he had no energy left for anything after.

He closed his eyes and lost himself in another, deep sleep.

When he woke next, Star was shaking him. She seemed panicked, but she spoke too quickly for Marco to understand anything she said. He caught snippets: How long has it been like this? How are you sleeping this much? Have you eaten anything?

Oh, food… He’d completely forgotten about food.

He must have muttered something out loud, because Star was hyperventilating. He didn’t have nearly enough energy to be as worked up as she was, but his brow furrowed with concern. He didn’t want his best friend to be upset with him.

She was speaking quickly.

“This isn’t good, Marco! You aren’t getting better,” Star explained to him slowly. She gripped his shoulders and squeezed. It was the only think Marco had actually _felt_ in days.

She managed to drag him out of bed and wrap him up in a blanket. Marco didn’t have the presence of mind to even be embarrassed. She hauled him up against her side, and Marco was struck again by just how strong his friend was.

It was no wonder that Tom was in love with her. Marco’s chest constricted. He hoped his next breakup would be easier, because this was agony.

Star managed to drag him through a portal that she clumsily opened with her dimensional scissors. Marco leaned heavily into her side as they stepped through. His legs felt like lead, and he struggled with every step.

It took his sluggish brain a few moments to recognize that they’d come to the Lucitor estate. _What were they doing here?_

Someone arrived to lead Star to Tom’s parents. Marco tried to smile when he saw them. They were the cutest family. Anyone would be lucky to be part of it.

“Something has been wrong with Marco since Tom brought him home. Please, can you help him?” Star explained urgently. Marco was having trouble wrapping his mind around her words, but Tom’s parents looked deeply concerned.

A few rushed words were shared, and then Tom’s mother moved to lift Marco into her arms. Marco released a long sigh of relief as he was pulled completely off his feet. He leaned into the older demon and closed his eyes before promptly losing consciousness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, Everyone!
> 
> I wish the holiday chapter was a happier one, but things are definitely heating up! The romance returns in the next chapter, and I promise that the last chapter will come with a happy ending. 
> 
> I hope you're all having a delightful and safe holiday season! Take care, and thanks, as always, for your support!
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


	6. Reforged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Marco rekindle their bond.

Tom rushed into the infirmary. He stood panting on stiff legs, but the tension left him suddenly when his eyes found Marco. The human was wrapped up in a nest of blankets on one of the cots, and Tom could see the fabric rising and falling with the human’s even breathing.

Marco was alive. He was going to be alright, and Tom was going to be by his side when he woke. The demon moved to join him, but the family physician reached out to stop him.

He turned to the woman with a low snarl of outrage. The sound reverberated deep in his chest. His eyes widened until slit pupils disappeared in a sea of enraged, white light.

“You shouldn’t go to him unless you intend to rekindle the bond, Your Highness.” The doctor’s cold, clinical voice bothered Tom, but it was the suggestion he stay away from Marco that made him lose grip on rational thought.

He had no patience left in him after the days he’d spent without Marco. Each had been harder than the last, and, now that he knew he’d left Marco suffering, his nerves were frayed and rage bubbled just under the surface.

A maelstrom of fire raised around his body as he focused his attention on the woman. He watched her eyes widen and her lower lip quiver. He could smell her fear on the air, and he was glad for it. The next thing that stood between him and Marco was going to be little more than a pile of ash once he was done with it.

“ **You. Wait. Outside.** Warn anyone who comes near that I will destroy anything that stands between me and my bond mate,” Tom ordered. His voice was split into many in his rage. It echoed off the walls around him.

The doctor’s eyes were comically wide now. She nodded and quickly ducked out of the room on shaky legs. He might feel guilty about that later, but, right now, only one thing mattered.

Tom took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He willed the fire away so that he could approach the bed without disturbing his sleeping mate. Marco was shivering under the blankets, and Tom could hear his teeth chattering, even if Marco’s face was buried so deep in the blankets that Tom couldn’t see it.

The demon reached out to touch Marco’s forehead and sighed softly as he slid his fingers through the boy’s hair. Marco was freezing. Tom couldn’t begin to understand it. None of this made any sense. What had been growing between them should have been severed completely when the bond was dissolved.

“What’s wrong, Marco?” Tom questioned. His voice was soft with a strange mix of reverence and grief. He’d been so foolish, and Marco had paid the price. This was all his fault, and Tom would do anything to right it.

When there was no answer, the demon lifted the blankets and carefully slid in behind his former mate. His chest rumbled with a comforting purr as he pulled Marco against him. Marco remained unconscious, even as Tom turned the human in his arms and pressed the boy’s face into the warmth of his shoulder.

Tom buried his nose in Marco’s hair and breathed in deeply. It came with a dizzying wave of relief. The demon had missed this scent so much that it had started to drive him mad. _This didn’t make any sense_ ** _at all._**

The severance was quick and clean. There shouldn’t have been any side effects, and yet Tom’s emotions hadn’t gone away. Protective instincts had thrummed under his skin like a constant itch since the minute he’d left Marco behind. It had taken all of his willpower not to run back to the human and beg his forgiveness.

Tom thought the feelings would fade it he kept up the distance between them, but it hadn’t worked. Worse, he’d left Marco alone with the adverse effects of their broken bond.

Tom’s fingers brushed adoringly through Marco’s hair. Guilt was already eating him alive. He should have gone to check sooner. He shouldn’t have left Marco’s side until he knew that the human was going to be okay. _Tom felt like a monster._

He rumble deepened until his entire body vibrated with the strength of it. The sound was meant to comfort a demon’s mate, but Tom wondered if he did it now to comfort himself. He couldn’t be sure that Marco could feel or hear it, but being close to him like this was already going a long way to sooth the demon.

“I missed you… I missed you so much,” Tom promised.

His voice was a soft plea whispered into Marco’s hair. “I’ll fix this.” Tom closed his eyes and cradled Marco as he close as possible. He did his best to bring some warmth back to his human’s frozen body while he waited for his parents to check in on them.

* * *

Tom snarled again when they were interrupted only a few hours later. His parents stepped in with the nervous doctor at their side. His mother tried to calm Tom with a soft coo, but he moved to shield Marco with his body anyway. His instincts were haywire, and they’d been close to the surface for days.

Tom had never had more trouble managing his anger than he had in the time since he’d left Marco. Now that they were reunited, Tom felt fiercely protective. He desperately wanted Marco to open his eyes, but the human hadn’t stirred in all the time they’d been together.

Still, Tom was sure that Marco was beginning to warm up. His teeth had stopped chattering, and he kept pressing closer and closer to Tom’s body heat.

The doctor was back. She stood nervously at Tom’s mother’s side. The woman rung her hands while she fidgeted beside the royal couple.

“I need to know if you two have had sex,” The doctor began. Tom blinked owlishly at her, but, at his mother’s nod, he decided to answer.

“No. We’ve never had sex,” Tom admitted. His fingers trailed down Marco’s back. He really wished they had now. Maybe if he’d embraced the bond fully while they were resting together at the waypoint, he might have given up on severing it.

“That tracks. After all, he is a human male,” The doctor sighed. “His body would need time to change before it could carry children. Pregnancy after a bond severance could kill a human. The half-demon child drains the human dry, because any part-demon requires the magic of their demon parent to survive.”

“What Marco is going through seems to mimic the symptoms.” The doctor paused to look the pair over critically. “In this case, I believe Marco’s change is causing it. I’ve surmised that the Blood Moon can create bonds that alter mates far faster than typical. Marco’s body was shifting a hundred years too soon, and the severance stopped him mid-transition.”

The doctor shook her head nervously. “It’s… shocking. There’s very little known about this sort of bonding, but Marco seems to be unable to survive with the half-completed change. His body has sapped all the energy it has left in an attempt to complete it, but it’s failing.”

Tom growled under his breath. It was too much to process, and the guilt he felt was reaching painful levels. _He felt sick._ All of this felt so unnecessary now. None of his feelings had faded with the severed bond. If anything, they were stronger.

Tom had thought the severance had failed at first, but, after visiting the infirmary, he’d known that wasn’t the case. They weren’t bonded anymore, but he still longed to have the human at his side. Star was still important, but it wasn’t her that his mind wandered to at all hours of the day anymore.

“He will die soon if you cannot bind him to a new source of energy. I don’t think it has to be Tom, and maybe it shouldn’t. There’s a chance it won’t work no matter who it is. This is a…Delicate, magical situation,” The doctor offered.

Her face was set in a grimace of sympathy, or Tom might have attacked her for the insinuation. His growling did grow in volume. Tom pulled Marco even closer to his chest, as though proximity alone could save him.

“No. It has to be Tom. Something isn’t right with him either since the bond was broken. He hasn’t been in control of his powers, and his rage has been out of control,” Tom’s father interrupted. His tone lacked the disappointment that Tom had expected.

Everyone had warned him, and he’d gone ahead with the severance anyway. He deserved to feel terrible. The demon brushed his fingers gingerly over Marco’s nape in a vain attempt to sooth himself.

“In that case, I suggest a traditional mate bond to replace the previous one. Would you like me to explain it to the boys?” The doctor offered. Her voice lilted a little with the hope that the helpless situation would get better.

Tom latched onto that hope with everything he had left. He wasn’t sure he was going to survive losing Marco.

“There’s no need for that,” Tom answered. “I know what to expect.” He sat up and gingerly gathered Marco into his arms. The human whimpered softly, and Tom began to carefully tuck the blankets around him to keep him comfortable.  
  
“Thank you for your help. I’m sorry if I was… Irrationally angry,” Tom offered. He tucked Marco’s head against his neck and felt himself relax as the human snuggled closer.

“I forgive you, Highness. If what your father says is true, then I suspect that the bond was not completely severed anyway. Any demon would be a little irrational if his mate was endangered,” The doctor soothed.

Tom offered her a nervous smile and then quietly made his exit. He avoided the concern looks from his parents and the matching expressions on the faces of the servants he passed. He couldn’t afford to waste time comforting anyone now that he knew what he could do to help.

Marco’s health had to come first, and he had no intention of failing him again.

The demon nuzzled the top of his mate’s head as he slid into his room and shut the door behind him. He made his way directly to the bed and deposited his mate and the nest of blankets on top of it.

Marco’s grumble of unconscious complaint gave Tom hope as he untangled the blankets and moved to pull Marco’s shirt over his head. Tom flushed darkly. There was something embarrassing about undressing someone unconscious, but Tom needed access to his shoulder.

A traditional mating bond began with exchanging bite marks. Tom didn’t think Marco would be able to bite him back, but even a half formed bond should be able to offer Marco some of the energy he needed.

“Marco, can you hear me?” Tom muttered. Marco released the sweetest and softest of sounds, but that didn’t tell Tom whether or not he was conscious.  
  
“Come on, Sweetheart. This is important,” Tom tried again. His voice deepened with a low, comforting purr. Marco cracked an eye open but said nothing. Maybe he couldn’t. Marco had lost a lot of energy.

“That’s it, Marco. Everything is alright. I’m going to fix this,” Tom promised. He reached down and brushed his thumb gently over the junction of Marco’s neck and shoulder - the traditional bonding sight. Demon’s preferred to leave their marks in visible areas with plenty of blood flow.

“When a demon wants to take a mate, they produce a sort of venom to initiate the bonding process. I’m going to have to bite you, and it’s going to hurt,” Tom explained nervously. Marco blinked wearily up at him, but Tom saw no traces of fear in his gaze.

“I-It won’t be much of a bond at first. Little more than the first opening of one. The strongest bonds are formed when two demons bite each other during sex. Demon mates renew the bites over and over again for years. The longer a pair remains together, the more venom is exchanged, and the strong the bond becomes,” Tom explained.

“One bite should be enough to start the energy flowing again… To make you feel better,” Tom tried to clarify. “After you’ve had some time to absorb energy, we’ll try to deepen the bond so you can recover more quickly.”

Marco groaned softly, and Tom could feel the human’s fingers weakly clutching his shirt. The demon desperately hoped that was agreement. He wished Marco could talk to him.

Tom’s mouth was already full of bonding venom. He could taste the near painful heat of cinnamon bonding fluid on his tongue. He must want Marco even worse than he thought if he was mindlessly producing so much of it.

The demon leaned forward and carefully placed his fangs over the perfect, tanned skin between Marco’s neck and shoulder. He paused for a moment to give Marco time to jerk away. When he didn’t, Tom slowly slide his fangs in.

Tom growled low in his throat.

The remaining tension left him in a rush as released the built up venom. Satisfaction raced like fire through his veins. He felt warm and care free for the first time in days. The pressure behind his eyes eased as his venom flowed freely through Marco’s veins.

Tom wasn’t the only one to feel it. Marco sagged against him with a soft sigh of contentment.

It took a great deal of self control to pull away from the soft skin a moment later. He had no bonding fluid left, but he still felt helplessly drawn to his mate’s neck.

“That’s it, Sweetheart. It’s working,” Tom crooned.

He slid his fingers affectionately through his mate’s hair. He could feel the energy being leeched out of him. His mate must have been completely drained. They were barely bonded, and Tom already felt exhausted. Marco’s eyes fluttered shut as he listened to Tom’s voice.  
  
“Let’s sleep it off, Love. We’re both going to be just fine,” Tom promised.

He was beginning to wonder if that was another crutch. He’d been promising them both that everything was going to be alright since before their bond was severed, and this was the first time it had really felt true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Everyone! 
> 
> I hope the fluffiness of this chapter was a good payout after the angst of the last one. :D 
> 
> We only have one chapter left ( _which includes a bit of an epilogue_ ). Let me know if there was anything that you were hoping to learn, and I'll try to squeeze it into the last chapter if it isn't there already. 
> 
> Happy New Year! I hope this year is better than the last for all of you, and thank you all so much for your continued support! 
> 
> Best,  
> Gemsom


	7. Inseparable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story ends with a permanent bond woven between two men who love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING** : This chapter's rating has been upped to **explicit.** This chapter includes graphic (and very fluffy) sexual content.

Gentle hands were shaking Marco awake. The human moaned in protest, but whoever roused him was persistent. Marco allowed his eyes to flutter open, but even that felt like a chore. His whole body was sore, and he was so, so tired. _He just wanted to sleep._

“There you are. Come on, you need to eat.” Tom’s familiar voice was lilted with unfamiliar affection. The demon was leaning over Marco when his blurry vision cleared, and something eased inside the human at the sight.

Marco had missed Tom _so_ badly. The demon’s eyes were perfectly soft with apparent fondness, but something had to be wrong. Tom had no reason to be happy to see him.

If Marco’s head wasn’t throbbing, he would have turned to see if Star was standing behind him. But that wasn’t possible anyway… He wasn’t sure where he was, but he was definitely laying down.

As Marco tried to piece his situation together, Tom slid an arm around the human’s shoulders and gently propped him up. Marco’s temples pounded as Tom moved him, but it still felt _so_ good to be held.

“I just want to sleep for a week,” Marco groaned. Heat radiated from Tom’s touch, and Marco wanted nothing more than to melt into the demon’s embrace. He fought the urge to close his eyes again, but the new level of warmth wasn’t helping.

“You already did, Sweetheart. Now I need you to eat something,” Tom prompted. The thumb against Marco’s back began gently stroking over his skin - another sign of unexpected affection.

‘ _Sweetheart?’_ What in the literal hell had he missed? Marco’s brow furrowed with confusion. He glanced to the side, and, sure enough, there was a tray of food beside the bed.

“Wait… I have questions,” Marco tried to order. The attempt was weak in his exhaustion, but Tom humored him anyway.

“And I’ll answer them. Just as soon as you eat breakfast,” Tom offered.

Marco tried to scowl in response, but Tom had already lifted some kind of fruit to the human’s mouth. Marco hesitantly parted his lips to allow Tom to feed him. He fought a shudder of pleasure as the demon’s fingertips brushed his lower lip.

The fruit tasted like grape. It’s juice soothed Marco’s sore throat, and he was surprised by how much healthier he felt after chewing it. Even better was the way Tom’s warm hand rested possessively against his side.

“That’s it. Finish this up, and I’ll explain everything,” Tom promised.

Marco couldn’t have been more confused. Last he remembered, Tom didn’t want anything to do with him. Their bond had been severed, and Tom had left him at his parents’ house. He vaguely remembered feeling ill, and Star’s promises to get him help.

Marco watched Tom from under his hair while he ate. After he’d soothed the worst of his sudden hunger pangs, he began thinking about what questions he wanted to ask. He decided to start simple.

“What happened?” Marco prompted.

“I don’t know how much you remember, but severing the bond almost killed you. W-We didn’t know it would, but the Blood Moon bond was different,” Tom explained. His expression darkened with regret, and Marco felt something tighten in his chest.

“I remember that much…” Marco trailed off awkwardly. He lifted a hand a rested his palm against Tom’s chest. His fingers tangled absently in the fabric of Tom’s shirt so that the demon would know that Marco wanted him to remain close.

“I fixed it by initiating a new bond - a mate bond,” Tom explained. “It’s like the bond we lost, but not as deep - at least it won’t be in the beginning. It should strengthen given enough time.”

“It’s not really a solution if you’re trapped in a bond you don’t want,” Marco pointed out.

He leaned up a little further so that Tom wouldn’t have to support his weight anymore. He fought the desire to bury his face in Tom’s shoulder, but he didn’t know if the demon prince would allow it.

Tom seemed to panic at Marco’s words. Tom leaned forward and cradled Marco’s cheeks in warm palms.

Marco’s eyes half-closed with the sudden wave of contentment that came with this new, intimate touch. He’d missed the demonic heat that came with their bond. The severance had felt like frost bite slowly setting in, and this touch felt like laying out in the warm sun.

“I am so sorry, Marco. I was such an idiot,” Tom began. He leaned forward until their forehead’s rested together. Marco was… _Shocked_. He blinked, stunned, at his mate.

_What was he sorry about?_ The fact that Marco had almost died? Or because they were bound again, and Tom couldn’t love him?

“I danced with you under the Blood Moon. I know I leaned in when the moonlight narrowed on the two of us. I was willing to bond with Turdina, or the bond would never have formed,” Tom whispered.

Marco had trouble wrapping his head around the sentiment, but the demon’s thumbs brushing sweetly over his cheeks kept him calm and content.

“I should have been thrilled to be bonded to you too, Marco. I was just foolish and embarrassed,” Tom promised. “I am thrilled to be bound to you now. We can take this as slow as you need to, and, i-if you’re unhappy, we can sever the bond later, when your life is no longer in danger.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Marco answered as he pressed further into Tom’s hands. The human’s eyes fluttered shut. This was heavenly. Why would he ever leave it?

“How can you be sure? We barely know each other,” Tom muttered. The demon’s eyes were large with surprise, but he was also _relieved_. The demon brushed Marco’s hair back with a slow, affection stroke so that he could directly look into Marco’s eyes.

“I’m sure,” Marco answered with a lazy shrug. “Just the thought of being apart again is making my skin crawl… And I’m happy sitting here now.”

Tom’s lips split in a charming, fanged grin. “I thought you were the nervous type who liked to analyze every, tiny detail before he jumps into anything.”

“I am. I’m the king of nervous overanalyzing, and that should tell you just how good I’m feeling about this,” Marco answered. His lips quirked into a nervous and affectionate smile. It might take some getting used to, but happiness fluttered in his belly at the thought of exploring their new bond.

Tom must have felt the same. Marco watched through his lashes as Tom leaned forward. His movement was unusually slow, as though to give Marco plenty of time to pull back, but Marco leaned in instead. His lips parted in invitation, and Tom wasted no more time in closing the gap between them.

Marco hummed and tilted his head to better slot their lips together. Tom’s tongue slid passed the human’s lips, and fire curled low in Marco’s belly as he lifted a hand to slide his fingers into Tom’s hair.

_This_ was what he’d been missing since the very beginning. _He_ ** _needed_** _Tom._

The demon began purring loudly as he pressed Marco back into the blankets. Marco reached up and pulled Tom down on top of him. He rocked his hips back against the demon, and the fire began to spread through his veins. _He would never tire of this._

Tom pulled back after a moment. His hair was perfectly mussed, and his face was flushed a beautiful shade of violet. He also looked perplexed.

“Sorry… Am I bad at this?” Marco questioned. “We can practice?”

“No!” Tom hurried to correct. His blush darkened. “It’s just… Open your mouth.”

Marco’s flush darkened to match, but he parted his lips obediently to provide his new mate access. Tom prodded gently at Marco’s front teeth and smiled fondly.

“Marco, you have fangs, and you’re producing bonding venom.”

“I’m WHAT?!” Marco questioned. He sat up in surprise, and Tom moved back to make room for him.

“It’s how I initiated the new bond. Demons product a venom that builds and maintains a bond between demons,” Tom explained in clear awe. “You’re changing to match me already.”

Marco blushed up to his ears at the thought of it. “So… If I wanted to help this bond along… How would I do it?” Marco asked. He reached out to brush his fingers down the length of Tom’s chest. Tom smiled and began to unbutton his shirt to reveal his neck and shoulder.

“Bite me,” Tom explained simply. He lifted a hand and brushed his fingers over the place he would expect a mark to take. “Don’t be afraid to hurt me either. The harder you bite, the better the initial bond should be.”

“Didn’t you say it was best to bite during sex?”

“I-I thought you were unconscious!” Tom hissed in surprise. Marco nearly laughed, but settled on a smug smirk instead.

“Well… It’s all coming back to me now,” Marco half-purred.

“Are you… Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Tom prompted. He reached out to brush the hair back from Marco’s forehead. “It’s a big step, and I… I haven’t been a very good mate.”

“Are you going to regret it afterward?” Marco asked. He slid his hands upward until they rested on Tom’s shoulders. Marco knew exactly what he wanted, but he felt compelled to make sure Tom was ready for it.  
  
“Of course not. I’ve been thinking about this since we first bonded,” Tom assured. He leaned in and nuzzled the bond mark he’d left on Marco’s shoulder.

“Then come here, Hot Stuff,” Marco ordered. He gripped Tom’s shoulders and gently tugged him closer. He shifted his hips in an attempt to guide Tom comfortably between his thighs.

“ _Hot Stuff_?” Tom questioned with an amused smirk.

“I like that… Anything special you want me to do, Sweetheart? We could go somewhere else? I’ll do anything you want,” Tom promised. A warm hand slid under Marco’s shirt, and the human shuddered as he felt the heat gathering in his lower belly once again.

“You saved my life, brought me breakfast in bed, and you’re letting me call all the shots,” Marco began. His wandering fingers undid the last few buttons still holding Tom’s shirt together. “This is perfect. Now, let’s get these clothes off,” Marco ordered.

Tom’s touch was reverent as he helped Marco out of his clothes. His fingers brushed over Marco’s stomach and chest as he pulled Marco’s shirt over his chest, but they lingered longest on Marco’s bare thighs when Tom helped the human out of his boxers.

Tom’s fingers returned almost as soon as Marco was bare. Marco was pretty sure he could _feel_ Tom’s arousal spiking as he caressed the smooth flesh - definitely a _thigh_ guy. Marco reached out to tug on Tom’s pants in an attempt to remind him to strip.

Tom’s chest began to rumble happily as he refocused his attention on removing his remaining clothing. Marco was proud to see that Tom was just excited as he was. His erection was just as pretty as the rest of him. It was flushed a dark purple and standing proud against his belly.

“You’re so beautiful, Marco,” Tom purred.

Marco opened his arms and Tom slid into them and settled happily between Marco’s parted thighs. Tom moved to press lazy kisses over Marco’s bond mark. He moved just to the right of it and began sucking a few hickies into Marco’s perfect skin.

Tom reached into the beside table for the lube ( _helpfully provided by his parents after Marco’s recovery began_ ). Tom coated his fingers liberally while Marco watched with open fascination. As far as Marco knew, Tom had never thought about being with a man before.

The demon seemed to know what he was doing now. Marco wondered if he’d researched in preparation. Bold of him to assume Marco would want to, but he found himself glad for it when Tom even had the foresight to rub his fingers together to warm up the lube.

Tom was incredibly careful as he brushed his fingers over Marco’s entrance and pushed the first finger inside. Marco’s body was unusually pliant. The human was forced to wonder if this was another of his body’s recent changes as his body stretched without discomfort around the second finger.

Tom’s fingers curled up in search of Marco’s prostate, and the human moaned sweetly as he found it. Tom’s rumbling increased in volume at the sound. Marco reached up and pulled the demon into another kiss.

Tom could taste his mate’s bonding venom. It was spicy on Tom’s tongue, and he felt tremendous relief at the physical evidence that Marco wanted this too. Marco reached down to remove Tom’s fingers from his body. Tom followed Marco’s gentle prompts, but he was surprised again when the human took hold of Tom’s dick and guided him into place.

Tom slid in slowly, inch-by-inch. Marco sagged back into the blankets as though the penetration itself brought him tremendous relief. Tom stilled over him as he was finally sheathed completely. He shuddered and sighed as he leaned over to brush his fingers through Marco’s hair.

Tom’s entire body rumbled with the strength of his purr. Marco’s eyes cracked open. He was about to ask Tom if he ever intended to move when the demon’s hips drew back and slid forward.

Marco whimpered with the new sensation. Tom’s body was close to his, and the heat building between them was almost as good as the slow burn that came with each gentle thrust. Tom was in no hurry, which is what Marco had been expecting based on his limited experience with porn and romance novels.

Tom took his time and angled his thrusts a little differently each time until he found the angle that made Marco squirm. The demon pressed tender kisses over Marco’s face and throat. Marco didn’t know how he was managing so much coordination. The human barely had the brain power it took to nuzzle into Tom’s vibrating throat.

The sensations were too much. The heat burning in his gut was completely overwhelming, and Tom was bent low enough over him that Marco’s straining dick was rubbing against the demon’s abs. The more the demon moved, the greater the heat and the slickness of sweat between them.

“I adore you,” Tom crooned against Marco’s throat.

Marco released another embarrassing whimper. He could get used to all of these endearments. He arched up against the demon. He lifted his fingers to curl in Tom’s hair, and guided the man back to his throat.

Tom’s tongue laved over the bond mark, and Marco clenched down hard with the sweet sensation that came with it. He never thought he’d want someone to _bite_ him this badly. He tilted his head back and parted his lips to _beg_ but cried out instead as Tom’s fangs sank into the skin.

Marco’s fingers curled into the sheets. It was a miracle they didn’t rip, because Marco held nothing back as his orgasm crashed over him. He came hard between their bodies. He was still feeling hazy in his post orgasmic high when Tom removed his teeth and licked the mark clean.

“Better hurry, Marco. I can’t hold back much longer,” Tom purred.

The demon tilted his head back in invitation. Marco’s eyes slowly trailed over the long line of his mate’s pale throat. He could feel himself salivating. His mouth filled with the faint taste of cinnamon. Marco hoped it was the bonding venom, because he couldn’t contain himself anymore.

He bit deep into the junction of Tom’s neck and shoulder. He could taste a faint thread of copper, but, far more so, he felt relief - like the pressure behind his eyes was finally gone. He felt more awake than he had in weeks, and his body practically thrummed with new energy.

It was only as he came down from that initial high that he realized Tom was pulsing inside him. Marco hummed adoringly with the knowledge that Tom had finished with his own bite.

Marco was pretty sure that his hum was deepening into an inhuman purr as they rested together, but the change didn’t bother him. The bond was growing noticeably stronger, and this time it was mutual and warm between them.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Marco and Tom had been exchanging mating bites nearly every day for weeks.

The staff made fun of them for never letting the wounds heal, but the entire castle seemed happy now that the new royal couple was content and settled. Tom’s parents were insisting on a bonding ceremony, but Tom had convinced them to wait a few years longer for the wedding.

They were both young, and they’d agreed to live together for a few years until they could mutually decided on a wedding date. Selfishly, Tom wanted the chance to _propose_ to his mate. He felt like he’d ruined enough of Marco’s firsts, and he wanted to make sure that their marriage was exactly what Marco wanted.

Marco couldn’t have been happier with the arrangement. He wanted to find some form of higher education, and he had a lot to learn about the demon realms before he became crown prince. Tom seemed to have every confidence that he would do a fine job, and Marco was trying to match that confidence.

It was easier not to be anxious when Tom was paying so much attention to him.

The two lay in bed together while Tom traced circles in Marco’s back. The demon purred adoringly over him while Marco rested with his eyes closed. He was trying to piece together what he could remember of the Blood Moon Ball in his head. He could swear that a little more came back to him every time.

“You know… I think I’m starting to remember how we were bonded,” Marco whispered absently. Tom’s fingers stilled against his back.

“Do you think it’s our original bond mending?” Tom questioned. His voice was soft with reverence. The family physician had told them it was a possibility, but Tom didn’t dare to hope for it. The demon still struggled with the weight of his guilt after severing their initial bond.

“I do,” Marco answered. He turned toward the demon and propped himself up on the pillows. Tom grinned in greeting and rested his hand lazily over Marco’s stomach. The human slid closer and pressed his head against Tom’s shoulder.

“I’m glad… Because meeting you there was quite an experience,” Tom admitted.

“Do tell,” Marco purred. He rested his cheek against Tom’s silken hair.

“Well, you gave me the worse name I’d ever heard, and I didn’t even care,” Tom began. His lips quirked into a knowing smirk. “You were drop dead gorgeous in that dress, and you looked at me like I mattered - like we were already friends. You accepted everything as it was, even though it wasn’t what you were use to. You didn’t care that I got frustrated.”

“You were stressed. You wanted to impress Star, but it broke your heart that you were disappointing everyone to do it,” Marco prompted as he pressed a comforting kiss to Tom’s forehead.

“Yeah… And I was so mad when I found out it was you. I don’t even think I was mad _at_ you. I was mad that Star’s plan worked,” Tom explained hesitantly. His eyes narrowed with concern as he spoke. He knew how easy it would be to upset his mate with this discussion. “I didn’t want her to be right. I wanted to prove that my love for her wasn’t just some fascination.”

“I know it wasn’t a fascination, Tom,” Marco admitted. “I know you’ll always love Star. I love hertoo. Maybe not romantically, but I’ll always love her. I just hope you’ll eventually love me to match.”

Tom looked stricken as he registered Marco’s words.

“I love Star, but I don’t _want_ her - not the way I want you,” Tom promised. “I love you, Marco. I’m yours. I would have been yours a lot sooner if I wasn’t so ridiculously stubborn.”

“You love me?” Marco whispered. He sat up and looked at his mate with wide eyes. Tom sat up a little further so that he could meet Marco’s gaze head on. The demon’s found Marco’s hand and laced their fingers.

“Yeah… I love you, Marco,” Tom answered firmly. His gaze was intense, as though he was putting all of his effort into conveying his sincerity.

“I love you too, Tom,” Marco purred in response. His expression melted into one of tenderness as he leaned forward to carefully rest their foreheads together. “I love you so much.”

* * *

In the next few weeks, it became clear that the Blood Moon bond was mending. It reinforced their mate bond and mended the frayed edges of the previous bond until it built something ridiculously responsive. Marco’s body was changing rapidly to match.

Tom had been taking him in for weekly check-in appointments with the family doctor. So far, Marco had been loving the changes. His small fangs made his smile far cuter, and his re-enforced body made his self defense classes much easier.

Marco could do without whatever weirdness was going on with his internal organs, but he was told that the discomfort wouldn’t last forever. He would be happy for it once they decided to have children.

The doctor had already put Marco on birth control. They couldn’t trust how rapidly his body was changing, and the teens were adamant that they didn’t want a reason to move up that royal wedding.

Despite the fact that they weren’t ready, Tom was ecstatic. The demon’s fingers often caressed Marco’s stomach while they lay curled together each night.

Tom had also done his best to make things right with Marco’s parents and Star. Star had been surprisingly easy to win over once she got over the desire to skin Tom alive. Tom had apologized, wholeheartedly, for being so underhanded in the beginning.

She hadn’t been buying it, but she was easily distracted with the knowledge that Marco now belonged at all of those boring, royal functions. He could keep her company. After seeing how happy the news made Marco, she’d decided to support them.

Tom had a lot more work to do to win over Marco’s family. They were understandably upset that their son had been so close to death, and his father, especially, was offended that Tom had initially rejected their son.

Marco had invited his family to begin joining Tom’s for a weekly, family dinner. That was already doing wonders. Tom’s parents were warm and affectionate people, and Marco’s parents adored a new cultural experience. It was only a matter of time until they became more comfortable with their son’s new partner.

* * *

_The pair knew there would be plenty of arguments and adventures ahead of them, but they were also sure that they_ **_bound_ ** _to get through it together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, All!
> 
> Unfortunately, that's all she ( _me_ ) wrote!
> 
> I just want to thank you all so much for the support you've offered throughout the writing process, and I hope this ending was satisfying. :D I certainly tried to roll your most pressing questions into the epilogue. 
> 
> Let me know if you have any lingering questions in the comments, and I'll be sure to answer them. :D I'd also love your fic recommendations if you have them!
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


End file.
